Dogs Playing Poker
by Giada Luna
Summary: A look at a group of friends from their weekly poker game. Week 18: 02/27 "Do you miss mom?"... See profile for complete cast/pairings. InuKag, MiroSan, KibaTen, KogAya.
1. Week 1: October 31st

_I actually started roughing out this story last year at this time, and was considering doing a three part story. Then I found that I liked the idea, and played with it off and on. Updates will be weekly on Saturdays; and are edited and complete through February._

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, October 31st  
** **Halloween**

* * *

"I don't see why we have to do this," Inuyasha whined for possibly the millionth time.

"Simple," Kagome shrugged. The girls and I are taking the kids around for Trick-or-Treat, and you guys are going to stay here and play poker while we are out. You said you wanted your poker night," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he snorted, "but I wanted my regular poker night with the people I regularly play with, not hanging at home to hand out candy to every neighborhood brat, with some people I can't stand and one I've never met."

"Miroku is coming with us and bringing Kohaku and all of the kids, because Sango is tired and pregnant and staying at home to hand out candy," Kagome ticked off a finger, "Sota is stuck finishing a big project for his graduate work. That leaves you two men down. Ayame and the kids are coming with us, so it makes sense that Kouga fills in, and don't pretend you don't like him – he is your favorite person to fight with. Same with your brother – you know how down he's been since-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha waved her objections away. "Whaddabout this other guy that I've never met. Kyle? Kipper?"

"Kiba," Kagome said flatly. "His wife and I met at an archery tournament – she won her division."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, remembering. "She was pretty cool, I guess."

"She was awesome," Kagome corrected. "Besides," she smirked. "She beat Kikyo."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And you introduced yourself like, what, thirty seconds after that?"

"Pretty much," Kagome smiled happily. She nudged him. "I'm allowed to dislike any and all women who previously dated my husband. It's in the handbook."

"I hadn't even met you yet," he grumbled.

"Wife's prerogative," she said dismissively. "It's not like you have to like anyone I dated. Feel free to dislike whoever you choose."

"Who, like Hojo?" Inuyasha snorted. "Please. If I went to kick his ass and he'd give me ten home remedies and bunion sandals before I got close enough to throw a punch."

"Probably true," she laughed. "Ayumi and he are a good couple."

The doorbell rang. "That'll be Tenten. She's always early."

Inuyasha swallowed the fifty acerbic comments he wanted to make. The timer dinged and he jumped to stir and begin slurping his instant ramen noodles.

He could hear voices in the hall – two female, one male. What was that jingling sound? Curiosity got the better of him. He slurped down the last bit of ramen (it hadn't been a big pack) and just remembered to wipe his chin with the towel on the counter, rather than his sleeve. He sauntered down the hall and saw one man, one woman, and one very large dog. The man looked up as he approached, noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Hope you don't mind," he nodded to the dog. "Akamaru is really well behaved – you won't even know he's here."

"He's fine, Kiba," Kagome assured him. "Besides, don't let his expression fool you. Inuyasha loves dogs." She turned to her husband. "Inuyasha, you remember Tenten," the brunette bobbed her head, "and this is her husband, Kiba."

"Hey," the man pulled a hand out of the gray zip up hoodie pocket to wave casually. Inuyasha sized him up; he was pretty tall. He had longish wild brown hair, a bit of a goatee, and two red, triangular tattoos – one on each cheek. Before he could cross to shake hands, a sound similar to a small stampeding herd of cattle came flying down the stairs.

"Akamaru!" was the only warning that proceeded the launch of something fast and ginger toward the giant white dog. To his credit, the dog didn't even flinch as the young boy flung his arms around his neck in excitement. "I didn't know you were coming!" The boy looked up at Kiba who was smiling, his sharp canines visible.

"Hey, squirt."

"Kiba!" the boy launched himself at the man's lower body, and Inuyasha stared at Kagome with an open mouth. She just shrugged.

"That's enough, Shippou," Kagome chided gently.

"H-How…?" Inuyasha stared between them.

"I help out over at the dojo now and then," Kiba shrugged. "Shippou is in Lee's class – he is one of our friends."

"Yeah!" Shippou smiled brightly. "Lee-sensei says that I am most youthful and a precocious young fox." He blinked and looked over at Kagome. "What's precocious?"

"It's another word for awesome," Kiba's grin grew wider.

"Hmph," Inuyasha snorted. "Annoying is more like."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned as Shippou stuck out his tongue. She looked down at the young boy, who had adopted an angelically innocent expression. "Where are the other two?" she asked.

"Just finishing up getting their costumes on," Shippou said, bored. "I've been ready for aaaaages," he rolled his eyes.

"Looks great," Tenten smiled at him as he adjusted his fox ears.

"Will you check on them?" Kagome asked sweetly. "You know how they count on you."

"Okay, Kagome," Shippou sighed as if he was performing an enormous favor before trudging upstairs.

"Take Akamaru," Kiba suggested. "He can help round them up."

Shippou's eyes brightened at that. "Can I?" he asked Kagome, his eyes huge and blue and begging.

"Sure," she laughed. "Hurry up."

"Alright! Let's go, Akamaru!"

They bolted up the stairs, leaving four amused adults in their wake. The doorbell rang, and Kagome let Ayame and Kouga in. Introductions were made, Kouga's kids went thundering up the stairs after Shippou, and Kagome moved them all into the living room. Miroku and Kohaku showed up next, with Miroku's five kids (two sets of twins!). Miroku collected the coats while the kids and their young uncle also ran up the stairs. A cheer of "KOHAKU" and Akamaru's enthusiastic bark echoed down the stairs, and Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru was uncharacteristically the last to arrive, and his daughter Rin apologized as soon as they walked in, out of costume and clutching a garment bag, even more uncharacteristically bothered.

"I couldn't get my costume right, Aunt Kagome" she lamented. "Jaken tried, but-"

"We'll fix it," she soothed her niece. "Come with me. Kohaku could probably use the help anyway, he is upstairs with all of the kids."

"All of the kids?" Rin blinked twice. "We'd better hurry." The fourteen-year-old hurried upstairs, and another cheer of "RIN!" rang out.

Kagome smiled at Tenten. "The kids love Kohaku and Rin. We'd better do a costume check, Ayame," she said to her friend. "You, too, Miroku," she narrowed her eyes at the man who was just starting to sink into a chair.

"I'll help," Tenten stood. "Let him take a break – he'll need it to keep up with all of you." She gave Kiba a quick kiss before following Kagome upstairs.

"I've never met you," Miroku said to Kiba, "but I already like your wife."

Kiba arched an eyebrow and Inuyasha snorted. "Better not let Sango hear you say something like that. You know how she gets when she's pregnant."

"I-I meant that as a compliment!" he stammered, rubbing the back of his head with a too-bright smile.

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha muttered while Kouga laughed.

"Old habits die hard, eh, Miroku?" his smile was wolfish.

"I'm not worried," Kiba shrugged. He watched Miroku relax before his grin grew sharp. "She can handle herself. Bows aren't the only thing she shoots." Miroku paled, Inuyasha smirked, Kouga guffawed, and Sesshomaru looked as if he would rather be anywhere rather than there.

About fifteen minutes later, the parade of children in costume made their way down the stairs. Kohaku was carrying the younger set of twins (a boy and a girl) who wound their arms around Uncle Kohaku's neck. Ayame and Kouga's two boys, Inuyasha and Kagome's son, Miroku and Sango's older son and Shippou (who was trying to contain his excitement and act like one of the 'older' kids, even though he was just now turning eleven) followed in various superhero costumes, laughing. Miroku's two eldest children were twin girls. They each had one of Rin's hands, and one held Ayame's daughter's hand, and the other held Kagome's daughter's hand, and they were beaming. They wanted to be princesses, and had asked Rin to be one, too. Rin wasn't much of a princess-y kind of girl, but she had promised to dress like one when her younger cousins begged her to join them. The moms, Akamaru, and Tenten were the last down, and the kids paraded their costumes in front of the dads. Miroku sent Sango a few pictures via text, smiling at her replies.

Sesshomaru glanced over them all, and his eyes hovered on Rin before turning to Kagome. His sister-in-law smiled sweetly and said "Yes, brother dear?" He narrowed his eyes at her innocent tone.

"Rin is so pretty," one of Sango's older twins swung her hand. One twin was Mulan in her Kimono; the other was Mulan in battle armor. Ayame's daughter was Merida, and her curly red hair bounced with every step. Kagome's little girl was Cinderella. The girls decided to make Rin Jasmine.

Sesshomaru looked Rin up and down. "Where is the middle of your costume?" he asked in his dangerously cool tone.

Rin shrugged helplessly. "They wanted Jasmine."

"That doesn't answer my question," he drummed his fingers on his crossed arms.

"I have a jacket," she offered. "Please, Dad," she flicked a pleading glance over the little girls. "It's not a big deal."

Sesshomaru knew that she was asking him not to upset the little ones, but he didn't know how she expected him to comply when she was planning on leaving the house with her _middrift_ showing.

" _She's not a little kid anymore, let it go!_ " the familiar laugh echoed in his ears. Except the person whose voice he heard was no longer among the living. Perhaps he was just still so attuned to what she would have said, that he could still hear her.

"She is also going out with a veritable task force," Tenten offered. "And a star K-9." Akamaru barked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru humphed and turned back to the table. Rin visibly sighed in relief as everyone gathered up their coats. She helped take the younger twins from Kohaku and get their coats on, and then he helped her into hers. She smiled at him over her shoulder before heading in to her father.

"I'll be back soon, Daddy," she said quietly in his ear. "Try to have fun." With that she kissed his cheek, and joined the crowd in their chorus of goodbyes, and left to head into the fray.

"Well after all of that, I need a beer," Kouga announced. "What?" he asked when they all turned different looks to him. "Didn't all of that make you thirsty?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's night improved considerably when he started winning poker hands. The conversation went around the table as they got to know each other, but he remained largely silent, speaking only when responding to the dealer, directly answering a question, or artfully rebutting an insult. More importantly, he was in the lead with wins. Kiba was proving to be entertaining competition, but it appeared Inuyasha and Kouga were far more interested in insulting one another than winning the game.

Wagers were made and lost and soon they became more creative.

"Next person with the worst hand has to answer the door and hand out the candy," Inuyasha declared.

"It's your house," Kouga scoffed. "Why should we hand out the candy?"

"Tell me when you lose the next hand," Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru was amused that when it came to losing, the two of them took the most turns of the four. He hadn't won every hand, but he had never had the worst hand, either – so he was immune from this strange corollary to the game.

Then, inconceivably, Kiba beat him at the next hand where the other two had folded, making him the loser.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Happens to the best of us."

The doorbell rang, and Inuyasha grinned smugly at his older brother. "That would be you."

Sesshomaru stood stiffly. "Fine."

"Oh, and loser gets beer, too," Kouga added casually. "I'll take one on your way back."

"Ditto," Inuyasha called out.

Sesshomaru turned and narrowed his eyes at Kiba. "Well?"

"Hey, if you're offering, I won't say 'no,'" Kiba shrugged.

"Very well," he said tightly before striding to the door and all but yanking it open.

"Yes?" he asked icily.

"Um….t…trick or treat?" a boy's voice cracked and stuttered behind a Mario mask. Luigi hid behind him.

Sesshomaru held out the bowl of candy, and the kids nervously reached in and took the smallest pieces they could find before stammering "Th-thank you!" and running away so fast they almost took out a passing Gru and a fleet of minions.

The next few trick-or-treaters got kinder, or rather less frigid treatment. Sesshomaru watched the clock, calculating that everyone would return soon, and that would necessarily end the card game and the ridiculous condition that accompanied it.

He had just sat down when the bell rang again.

Sesshomaru opened the door, and arched an eyebrow when he found a grown woman standing on the other side.

She was fairly tall, not in costume, not with a child, and not familiar to him. She did have similar markings on her face as Kiba, though, so he did not immediately slam the door in her face.

He was, however, clearly considering it.

"Yes?" he asked.

She looked him up and down. "Something tells me you aren't Inuyasha," she said wryly.

Sesshomaru's aura went from icy to subzero. "I am not."

"Hana?" a voice came from inside. "Is that you?"

Kiba came to the door, and Sesshomaru stepped back to allow him to pass.

"I didn't think we'd see you," he said warmly, beckoning her into the house and pulling her into a hug before rubbing her arms briskly. "You're cold," he said, worry in his tone.

"I'm fine," she waved his concerns away. She looked up to the others. "Hi," she waved. "I'm Hana. My son is friends with Kagome and Inuyasha's kids."

"She's also my sister," Kiba chucked an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Hana smiled. "We met up with Kagome and the others by chance. She sent me ahead to let you guys know that they are all on their way back… but I admit to ulterior motives."

"Got it," Kiba nodded. "Gimmie your coat. You know where you are going?"

"I was given directions," she grinned, and handed her dark coat over to him. "Thanks."

She disappeared around the corner, and Kiba hung her coat on a peg. "Close the door, man," he said to Sesshomaru. "You'll let all of the good luck out."

The older man didn't bother to roll his eyes, but his aura suggested that he strongly considered it.

They returned to their poker game.

Hana came back to the table and idly watched them.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Want in?"

"Isn't this a boys only game?" she asked.

"What else are you gonna do while you wait," Inuyasha grunted. "Pull up a chair."

Kiba got up and put a chair between him and Sesshomaru.

"Here," he said, handing her a stack of chips.

"Looks like your luck is good, Little Brother," she grinned as Kouga dealt her in.

"You play?" Inuyasha asked her.

"A little," Hana shrugged. "I'll try and keep up."

Kiba cut the deck and Inuyasha started to deal.

"So you must be Inuyasha," she said, carefully trapping the cards under her hand as they were flicked her way.

"That's me," he smirked. "This loser is Kouga," he jerked his head to his left.

"This loser kicked your ass ten times tonight," Kouga said, bored. "If you met up with Kagome," he looked up at Hana, "then you ran into Ayame and our kids."

"Ah yes, a Merida, The Flash, and Kid Flash?"

"That's them," he grinned wolfishly. "You should see them run track."

"I've heard," she said, genuinely interested. "The Ōkami Tribe, right?"

"Yeah," Kouga laughed. "That's what their coach calls them."

"I heard through the parental grapevine," she chuckled. "So that just leaves Mr. Congeniality," she looked over to Sesshomaru with a sly grin.

"Sesshomaru Taishō," he said, ignoring the jibe. "My daughter Rin was accompanying the other children."

Hana flicked her eyes between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Brothers?"

"Half-brothers," Sesshomaru said, an undertone of annoyance in his voice.

Hana glanced at Kiba, and he gave a barely perceptible shrug.

"Mm," she hummed politely.

"Yeah, well, half is more than enough when it comes to being related to you," Inuyasha muttered. "Having the same last name is big enough pain."

"Brothers can be a pain," Hana said sagely. "Especially little ones."

"So can sisters," Kiba snorted, and she fake-punched his arm. The tension diffused, and the game went on.

Several hands later, Hana had a considerable pile of chips stacked next to her. Just as the men groaned at her winning one more hand, a tumble of children spilled though the door.

"Looks like my time is up," Hana smiled at them. She gave Kiba back his original amount and then split the remaining winnings equally between the four of them. "Thanks for letting me play," she said, shoving the stacks of chips to each player.

Miroku came over to the table, and Hana stood up.

"I believe this is your seat, Miroku" she said, pulling out her chair.

"Thanks," he sank into it with a wearily.

"You know each other?" Kiba asked.

"I'm their vet," Hana grinned. "Or, rather, I'm Kilala's vet."

"Any time you want to take the other five as patients, let me know," he sighed.

Hana laughed, and after her offer to get anyone anything was declined, she went and joined the others.

"Deal me in," Miroku said, rubbing his hands together. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were all eyeing him strangely. "What?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked over to Miroku. "Wow. Not even a flirty comment. You must be tired."

"I already know Dr. Inuzuka," he looked at the cards in his hands. "Besides - I'm not stupid. I have five children. I know a pregnant woman when I see one."

"Yeah, about that," Kiba said, darting a look over his shoulder before lowering his voice. "Probably not the best idea to bring that up. She…she's having a rough time of it."

"Bad pregnancy?" Miroku asked sympathetically.

"Something like that," Kiba rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not our business," Inuyasha shrugged, which was guy code for 'We won't ask."

The men resumed their poker game, and the subject was dropped.

* * *

Now that the kids were back, the house was filled with noise and sugar-induced hyperactivity. Pizza was ordered, and the kids all played while the adults chatted. Hana's son fit right into the melee, and happily dragged his aunt, uncle, and mother into the games whenever he could.

Rin had changed back into comfortable clothes, and Sesshomaru visibly relaxed. He didn't even glower too much when she and Kohaku were chatting innocently.

" _You're getting soft, Sesshomaru._ "

He could just see Kagura's face, teasing him.

He went into the kitchen to brew a cup of tea, and found Hana standing next to the heating kettle. "Would you like some?" she offered.

Sesshomaru took his favorite mug out of the cupboard and selected his tea.

"You're brave," Hana chuckled. "I won't do anything without a lid around this crew," she held up her travel mug.

"I don't intend to be around this crew," he replied flatly. "I shall go to the table."

"Good luck," Hana said, unoffended. "But chaos has a way of moving around."

Perhaps he should have considered those words as prophetic, as not ten seconds after being handed his fresh cup of tea, a pack of children raced through the kitchen, bumped into him, and disappeared even as the hot liquid spilled down his crisp and expensive charcoal slacks.

He heard the quick laughter, and looked sharply up at Hana, but she was already running a washcloth under cold water.

"Trick or treat?" she asked over her shoulder, eyes dancing.

"Hn," he grunted as he exchanged his mostly empty mug for the washcloth, and began to dab gingerly at the splotches of hot liquid. He looked down at the damage with a grimace - he no longer had scalding hot tea soaked into his clothing, but he did have wet patches on his trousers.

"Here," Hana said, handing him some paper towels. "Now that you won't be pressing hot water into your skin, these will be more useful."

She waited a beat before taking a few more paper towels, and stooping to clean up what had splashed on the floor.

He shot an arm out to her elbow, preventing her from doing so. "I'll do that," he said surprising both of them.

She held his gaze, and smiled slowly. "Alright. I'll make you another cup of tea."

He nodded his satisfaction, and after cleaning himself up, he wiped the floor with paper towels and washed his hands. When she handed him a fresh cup of tea, he still had no explanation for his actions. He supposed it might be because she said 'trick or treat,' and not 'I told you so'… but that was only a guess.

"Curious," he mumbled to himself when she left the kitchen.

Kagome came in a second later.

"Did you meat Hana?" she asked.

"Briefly," he replied, sipping his tea.

"I was hoping she'd join us," Kagome said, throwing away the paper plates she had collected. "She lives outside of town, and there aren't any neighbors. I'm glad her son got a chance to go trick-or-treating. I think he needed the pick-me-up."

"Oh?" he asked, not particularly interested in the emotional state of anyone other than Rin.

"Hana, too," Kagome said sympathetically. "I can't imagine what she is going through."

Sesshomaru did not understand this statement. Was this Dr. Inuzuka's pregnancy a problem, and problem enough that it affected her son?"

"I can hardly believe she went back to work so soon."

She looked up at her brother-in-law, expecting some form of agreement, but was met only with mild confusion.

"Oh," she said, with dawning realization. "Kiba didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sesshomaru asked. "That she is pregnant? Miroku deciphered that detail, and we were asked not to bring up or linger upon the subject." He thought back to the woman's face. She did not appear to feel ill. Fatigued, perhaps, but she looked healthy enough.

"It's just that…" Kagome hesitated, before lowering her voice. "Her husband passed away recently and unexpectedly. She's pretty early on in her pregnancy, as in I don't think she knew she was pregnant when she got the news about her husband."

"It is just her and her son?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For the most part, yeah," Kagome sighed. "Her mom lives near her and is semi-retired, so she helps out, and she has Kiba and Tenten, but that's it, really."

"No in-laws?" he asked. "No other family?"

"Her husband's parents died when he was a kid, and no one else is close."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"Tenten told me," Kagome admitted. "I had seen Hana a few times because our kids are in the same class, but I didn't really know her. It wasn't until I took Shippou to his taijutsu class that I made the connection. She was there with her son and Tenten, and it all fell into place."

A cheer came up from where the children were playing, and Sesshomaru looked up in time to see Hana laughing. It seemed the children had just wrestled Kohaku to the ground, and he was swarmed by triumphant conquerors. She turned and said something to her brother, and they both chuckled, watching the entropy before them.

She smiled down at her son when he brought something over to her, they had several words, she ruffled his hair, and he went back to play.

Her eyes followed him, and although her face remained composed, Sesshomaru knew all too well that wistful look that had settled around her eyes.

He looked to his own daughter and felt that same pang somewhere inside where so many swore he did not have a heart.

"I am glad that they could join us," Kagome said, a small smile at the corner of her lips.

She chanced a glance up to her brother in law.

"It takes time to bounce back from that sort of loss."

Sesshomaru slid a glance down at her before looking back to the young widow and her child.

"Yes," he agreed. "Yes it does."

The evening wrapped up not too terribly long after that, and soon Sesshomaru was driving a chatty and happy Rin back to their home.

Long after his daughter was in bed, he took a glance at the night sky, and spared a thought for Dr. Inuzuka and her son. The wind that rustled through the trees reminded him of Kagura, and he fell asleep to the familiar sounds of a late autumn night.

* * *

 _Thanks for trying this one out, friends! Inuyasha was my first real anime fandom, so it is fun to get to touch back to it. Drop a line and say hello, and be safe out there tonight! Happy Halloween!_


	2. Week 2: November 7th

_Looks like later today is going to be insane, so I'd better post now. I know this yarn is a bit off of the beaten path, but I'm grateful to those of you reading. Thanks for trying this story out, friends!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, November 7th**

* * *

The next week's poker game was at Miroku's. Inuyasha didn't grumble too much about Sesshomaru being included, because his brother-in-law Sota was back, and Kouga wasn't there.

"So how's the graduate work going, Sota?" Miroku asked, arranging his cards.

Sota sighed heavily. "It's going," he eyed his own cards blankly. "I'm not going to be sorry to see this semester end, that's for sure. How're all of the preparations for the baby coming?"

"We're pretty well set," Miroku replied mildly. "It isn't exactly a new thing for either of us."

A blush crept across Sota's cheeks, but he shrugged as if what had been said were inconsequential. "January, right?"

"That is what they tell us," he shrugged. "Guess that means I only have a couple of months left to convince Sesshomaru to allow Rin to just quit school, move in and become a full time-live-in nanny."

"You would need longer than eternity for such an achievement," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"You never learn, do you, pervert," Inuyasha shook his head.

"Oh, please," Miroku cut his eyes to Inuyasha. "I'm not perverted – I'm desperate. Gotta make sure that Sango has help with the kids while I'm at work. It's the least you could do," he looked over his cards at Sesshomaru, "considering all of your contract work is running me ragged."

Sesshomaru made a small, scoffing sound, but otherwise ignored Miroku's attempt at winding him up.

"Ah well," the man sighed. "I guess we'll manage."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Have you heard the girls talking? I'll be surprised if you even get to hold this new kid – I think Kagome lined up half of the moms in the city to come help out."

"She's a good woman," Miroku sighed happily. "Try not to do anything too stupid, Inuyasha – we need her around here."

"Quit your yapping and play your damn cards," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Are you still going to interview babysitters?" Sota asked, deftly interrupting what could have become an insult-trade-off-show-down between the other two.

"Yeah," Miroku idly put two cards face down, and knocked twice on the table. Sota dealt him two more cards. "All joking aside, both Sango and I want to get a couple more regulars into the rotation."

"Smart," Sota looked around the group. "Anyone else?"

"Don't bother," Miroku leaned forward, casually laying his hand out on the table.

Inuyasha groaned, Sesshomaru neatly handed over his cards, and Sota looked on in disbelief.

"How did you know you won?" he asked.

"Is that Sango?" Miroku cocked his head to the side to listen. "Better go check." He pushed away from the table and strode out of the room.

Sesshomaru headed toward the kitchen, Inuyasha stood and stretched, and Sota blinked twice. "But… but how…?"

"Forget it, kid," Inuyasha clapped a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. Break time - let's go check on the kids."

Sota just shrugged, and headed for the room where the kids were playing with Kohaku and Rin. Inuyasha paused long enough to look in before heading to the room where Kagome and Sango were sitting. Miroku entered behind him with a refill of Sango's ice water.

"Inuyasha, Miroku," Kagome waved them over. "We have a question for you guys. You, too, Sesshomaru!" She added as her brother-in-law walked past the doorway with a steaming mug in his hands.

"Uh-oh," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"We've been talking about how much fun the kids had last week," Kagome said as Inuyasha sat next to her on the couch. "We organized a trip to the pumpkin patch next Saturday with everyone."

"You mentioned that earlier," Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Well, we were wondering about Thanksgiving," Kagome continued.

"Everyone is coming here, aren't they?" Miroku asked.

"Only because we all agreed it is easier for Sango, and we will do the clean-up," Kagome added in. "You're coming, aren't you, Sesshomaru?"

They all looked expectantly at the man who stood in the doorway, looking bored as always.

"I suppose," he said noncommittally, despite knowing that both he and Rin would attend. They traditionally ate Thanksgiving dinner with Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippou and the kids. Rin would be heartbroken if she missed that, and if they would be here, then he had to be as well.

"So what is the discussion?" Miroku asked.

Sango leaned back to look at her husband. "What do you think about inviting the Inuzukas and Uminos?"

"The who?" Inuyasha's eyebrows raised.

"Tenten and Kiba," Kagome leaned into him, and he draped his arm around her.

"I know that," he scoffed. "But who the heck are the Uminos?"

"Hana and her son," Sango explained. "She started her schooling before she got married, so professionally she still uses her maiden name. But for anything school related, etc., she goes by Mrs. Umino." Sango put a protective hand over her very swollen belly. "She didn't want her son to feel like she didn't want to be part of the family."

"Now that you mention it, that name is kinda familiar," Inuyasha looked over to his wife. "Did we know her husband?"

"We met him a couple of times when he brought their son to Master Gai's taijutsu classes, but we didn't know him well. His name was Iruka," Kagome said.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember. "Friendly guy?" he asked. "Taught at the middle school, maybe?"

"Yeah, that was him," Miroku said. "We didn't see him much."

"Other than the children appear to get along, is there a reason to invite them?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

Sango looked over to Sesshomaru calmly. "It is hard to lose a parent at any age," she offered. "As for Hana," she looked down at where her hands rested on her belly. "I can't imagine not only being suddenly widowed, but then finding out you are having a baby? The first set of holidays after a loss can be hard enough without coping with a pregnancy. I don't know how I'd do it alone," she rested a hand on Miroku's, and leaned into him.

"Are you opposed to inviting her?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't my affair," Sesshomaru replied, lifting the mug to his lips. "Invite who you will."

"That's 'Sesshomaru' for 'I don't mind,'" Kagome chuckled.

"It's settled then," Sango sighed happily. "Let's call and invite them," she looked over to Kagome, and added with a wry chuckle, "before I forget."

"Pregnancy brain?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"Worst case yet," Sango sighed. "That reminds me," she looked up at Miroku, "did we buy butter?"

"I took care of it," he assured her.

"Thanks," Sango smiled brightly, and he kissed the top off her head.

"Not a problem. You girls call Hana," he handed Sango the phone. "I'm going to get another drink."

Leaving the girls to their plans, Miroku headed to the kitchen. He sighed as he opened the refrigerator and counted no less than six unopened boxes of butter.

Sango was always good about staying ahead of what they needed, and she had been stocking up for the holiday baking. Unfortunately, while she remembered what they would need, she kept forgetting what she had already purchased. In addition to the butter and three cartons of eggs in the refrigerator, the cabinets held no less than three unopened containers of cinnamon, four bags of walnuts, two bags of flour, three bags of brown sugar, six boxes of baking soda - not to mention the five packages of pre-made pie crust in the storage freezer, she kept buying in case they ran out of time to make things from scratch.

He smiled to himself and shook his head. "It's a good thing we are baking next week….!"

* * *

 _Friends, I am not making fun of Sango - pregnancy brain/preg head/pregnesia is a real thing, and I speak from experience! The butter thing actually happened to me, but not because of pregnancy. I was working an insane amount, and it was the holidays - prime time for those of us who love to bake. I just kept forgetting that I had already bought butter, and ended up with a ton of it. Made a whole lotta cookies that year...!_

 _Thanks for reading, friends!_


	3. Week 3: November 14th

_Another crazy day in the works, so I'm posting a bit early. Have a good weekend, friends!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, November 14th**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome's house was filled with the rich scent of pumpkin everything. Pumpkin rolls, pumpkin pies, roasted pumpkin seeds, pumpkin breads, muffins, - just everything.

Since the children hadn't had a chance to carve pumpkins in time for Halloween, they were taking advantage of the opportunity. There was already a comedic series of jack o'lanterns lining the long kitchen island, and the children were eager to add to their work.

Hana had to perform surgery that day, so Tenten and Kiba brought their nephew.

Kiba sank into his spot at the poker table, and was introduced to Sota. Inuyasha told himself that Kiba coming made up for the fact that Kouga was there as well, and he kept his mutterings to a minimum.

"So do you guys get together regularly?" Kiba asked.

"We do now," Miroku answered with a laugh.

"I'm surprised your wife wants all these people around when she is pregnant," Kiba chuckled. "The chaos doesn't bother her?"

"It takes a lot to bother Sango," Miroku said, picking up his cards. "Plus, I think she likes the company."

"Didn't Kagome tell me your sister is pregnant?" Sota asked.

"Yeah," Kiba answered with a small smile. "She's due in the spring."

"Wow, that's great," Sota arranged his cards carefully. "When Kagome was pregnant, she-"

Sota found a hand pressed over his mouth as Miroku glanced around nervously. "Never, never discuss women and their pregnancies when they are within earshot and in a group, and especially not when one is really, really pregnant," he said in a low voice. "Change. The subject. Now."

Sota cleared his throat. "So..." he flicked a glance at Kiba. "I bet your sister and her husband are-"

"Sota," Kagome rounded the corner, interrupting. "I need a hand – can you help me?"

Sota looked at his sister's 'come here, baka' face and the carefully composed faces of the men around him, and felt at a loss. "S-sure," he stammered, and turned his cards in and headed for the kitchen.

Kiba sighed.

"Kagome told you?"

The shifting looks confirmed his suspicions.

"It's not like it's a secret," he arranged his cards. "It's just not a great topic for discussion – especially around the kid."

"Don't know what you are going on about," Kouga snorted. "We're just playing poker."

"Well in that case," Kiba's face became smug, and he laid out his cards. "Royal straight."

* * *

Later that night, Sesshomaru overheard Sota make a private apology to Kiba. "I didn't know – I am sorry."

"It's okay," Kiba put a strong hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Better to make that mistake to me than to her or her kid."

"I…" he looked down. "Dad died when I was little. I don't really remember him," he admitted. "But I remember being little and asking where he was, and seeing my mom sad when I asked questions. Anyway," he put his hands in his pockets. "I kinda get it, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Kiba nodded.

It was not long after that, that Hana made an unexpected arrival. Her son went racing toward her and she scooped him up in a hug.

"You came!" he said, his eyes dancing.

"Of course I did," she rested her forehead against his. "I promised, didn't I? Thanks for being so patient while I worked – that dog needed me today."

"But she is alright now, right?" the little boy asked, anxiously.

"She will make a full recovery," Hana smiled, and he looked hugely relieved.

"Show me what you have been up to," she said, setting him down and taking off her coat.

Sesshomaru watched as she followed her son and praised his jack o'lantern, and found wonderful compliments for the work of every child. It was all done so sincerely and easily, that Sesshomaru was impressed. But no matter what she said to the other children, he knew very well it was all said for her son. It was all an important message, telling him "I am here."

When she met him by the kettle, she held up her lidded travel mug.

He gave a small smirk, stood, and showed her his own.

He hadn't realized that a laugh could sound like music.

* * *

 _A shorter installment, but there are much longer chapters focusing on the holidays. See you next week!_

 _\- Giada_


	4. Week 4: November 21st

_Next week's update will be on Thursday/Thanksgiving! See you then, friends!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, November 21st**

* * *

Rock Lee's Academy for Martial Arts was not that impressive from the outside. A reclaimed and repurposed old community center, the building didn't look like very much and it would be easy to drive by without noticing it.

The inside, however, was a different story.

Lee had worked extensively to transform the facility, and his dojo was well respected for turning out high-caliber, dedicated, and hard-working students. There were multiple instruction rooms, and the old gym had been transformed into a competition and exhibition area with bright flags and pennants on the wall from competitions won.

Despite the excitement in the air and the interesting scenery, Sesshomaru sat next to Rin, bored. All of the children would be receiving their next level of belts today, and Rin insisted on being there for her cousins and the other kids. In an attempt to alleviate his mild annoyance, Sesshomaru scrutinized the instructors lining up to begin the ceremonies.

"Kohaku is helping," Rin told him animatedly. "And look! There is Mrs. Inuzuka! Mr. Inuzuka helps out sometimes, but she works here all of the time. She is amazing with all of the weapons. She grew up with Lee-sensei, and they had the same teacher. I think that is him, down in front, in the wheelchair."

"Wearing green?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cool.

"Yeah, that's him," Rin giggled. "He and Lee-sensei have a thing for green." She looked down to her program, and then back up excitedly. "The kids are going to do a couple of spars, and there will be some demonstrations. Kohaku was working on something, but I don't know if he is doing one of them or not." She nibbled on her lip as she read through the program again.

Sesshomaru didn't need to comment – Rock Lee had already begun the program. He gave a short, impassioned speech about the philosophy of the dojo, and the extreme pride he had in the spirit, talent, work ethic, and youth of his many students. He apologized that the testing for the belts wasn't open to the public, but this suited Sesshomaru just fine. The children would do a group exhibition which would take considerably less time, and then receive their belts, and he could leave in a more expedient manner.

The children weren't all in the same class, although each of them had at least one friend or sibling in their class. The exercises were surprisingly painless to watch, and there were demonstrations by some senior students, and even instructors as they lined up the classes and prepared between presentations. The parents clapped appreciatively, and Kouga and Inuyasha whooped and hollered for their children. Kagome wasn't much better – calling out for her kids and the other children with alacrity. Sango and Miroku sat with the two younger twins, who cheered for everyone – especially Shippo and Kohaku, who both provided a demonstration. When the Umino boy was called forward for his belt, there was an ear-piercing whistle and a chorus of barking.

Rin leaned forward to see, and grinned. "I bet that's Mrs. Inuzuka, senior," she giggled. "I heard she might come today with the service dogs."

Rin's guess proved to be correct. While the parents waited for the kids to join them, she introduced herself to the group.

"Tsume," she said curtly sticking out a hand. "Tsume Inuzuka."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Inuzuka," Kagome said brightly as the older woman pumped her hand in a firm handshake.

"Just Tsume is fine," the older woman snorted. "I don't stand much on ceremony. Never did."

An overlapping chorus of 'Mom! Dad! Rin!' echoed down the hall as the children came racing toward their parents.

Tsume was looking over the crowd for her grandson when a feral grin split her features. "Gai, is that you?"

She crossed to the man in the wheelchair and thumped his back soundly. "How you holding up, old-timer?"

"Tsume!" the man returned in a booming voice. "How good to see you!"

The two began to talk and laugh loudly as the kids clamored around their parents, showing off their upgraded belts.

"There he is!" Tsume's grin brightened as she flung her arms open and bent to scoop up the bullet that was her grandson. "Let's see that belt!" She put him down, and he modeled the belt proudly. "That's my boy," she ruffled his hair.

"Your sensei was telling me all about you," Gai leaned back in his chair. "Lee says that you've worked especially hard on your training this year."

The young boy's face lit up. "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Well if Lee says you've worked hard, you must have worked _extra_ hard," Tsume drawled. "You kick some ass?"

"Mother," Hana sighed, walking up, flanked by her brother and sister-in-law.

"What's our rule?" Tsume prompted her grandson.

"Grandma is a grown-up and she uses words that I'm not allowed to say, but she is allowed because she old and tough and not going to change."

"And do we repeat Grandma's words?" she asked, giving a pointed look at Hana.

"Not the bad ones," the boy shook his head solemnly. "And even if 'ass' is not a really bad word, I'm still not allowed to use it until I am big enough, which won't be until Grandma says so."

"There you go," Tsume nodded her head in approval. "Now go hug your mother."

Hana continued to give her mother an exasperated look over her child's head, but Tsume shrugged unapologetically. "Old dog, new tricks, Hana. Ain't happening." The grizzled dog at her side gave a bark in agreement, while Akamaru just leaned into Hana sympathetically.

Hana rolled her eyes and patted Akamaru's head, but there was a playful banter between her and her mother. Tsume wasn't going to change, and Hana didn't really want her to. She just didn't want her son inheriting her vocabulary – which was impressively extensive when it came to insults and profanity. However, as tough as Tsume was (and there was no doubt that the veteran/ex-cop was tough) she was loving with all of the children, and was soon surrounded by the lot of them, who all declared themselves to be starving.

She quirked a quick eyebrow at her daughter, who whispered something to the other parents before giving a silent nod of permission.

"Who's up for pizza?" Tsume asked, hands on hips. The positive chorus that erupted from the children made her wide smile even wider.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go get out of those uniforms, because pizza sauce is a pain to get out of white clothes, and you don't want to get anything on your belts."

"But I want to wear my belt," one of Sango's older twins piped up, "and I can't tie it!"

"Uncle Kohaku can retie it for us," her sister reminded her.

"So can some of us adults," Tsume assured her. "Hurry up and let's go!"

The group of children cheered and raced back to the kid's locker rooms. Kiba and Tenten exchanged looks before heading back to help them out.

"Wow," Kagome said appreciatively. "Other than when they are working with Lee-sensei that is the most organized I've seen those kids."

"Former drill sergeant," Tsume's smile glinted.

"Bet you guys didn't get away with much," Sango teased Hana.

"Hana was smart about it," Tsume snickered. "Kiba took a little longer to learn."

Shippou came sauntering down the hallway, his bag slung on his shoulder.

"Kohaku is helping with the other kids," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "He'll be right out."

Sesshomaru largely tuned out the conversation around him for the next five minutes or so, checking his phone for work emails.

"And who is this?"

He looked up to find Tsume striding toward him, undeterred by Kagome's obvious attempt to intercept her.

"That's Inuyasha's brother-"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha muttered.

"-Sesshhomaru."

"So you must be Rin," she looked over to the dark haired girl.

"Yes, ma'am," Rin answered politely.

"Nice to meet you both," Tsume declared. "You going to join us for pizza?"

Rin looked up to her father hopefully, and he knew his answer before he gave it.

"We have the time," he told his daughter.

"We'll come," she interpreted with a bright smile.

"Good," Tsume beamed. "The more the merrier! Ah! Here are the squirts!"

The children all returned, launching themselves at their respective parents. Kohaku adjusted his bag on his shoulder, chatting with Kiba and Tenten as they approached the group. Rin joined the others in congratulating him, and the shy boy flushed under their collective praise. He was gentle and soft spoken, despite quickly growing into the body of a strong, young man. His nieces and nephews swarmed about him, and he easily swung the younger twins up, one in each arm while talking to the other children. They followed him out of the school, to the car, through the restaurant and to their table.

"Thank goodness for Kohaku," Ayame chuckled, looking down the table to where the kids all sat together. "Between him and Rin, we always have extra help with the kids."

It was an animated group on both ends of the table. Kouga and Tsume were swapping stories while Kouga occasionally traded insults with Inuyasha. Miroku chimed in when he felt like it, his arm around the back of Sango's chair. Sango and Ayame chatted about an upcoming school event, and Tenten, Kagome, and Kiba were in their own conversation.

Sesshomaru looked up to find Hana sitting back and taking it all in, quietly. He recognized the look of someone whose heart was both with the people around them and with the person who could not be there. She didn't seem to be one prone to melancholy, though, and the look evaporated.

By the end of the meal, Tsume was officially included in the invitation to next week's Thanksgiving meal, and all Inuzukas and Uminos pledged their attendance. All in all, Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised at how little he actually had to interact with the others.

" _Perhaps_ ," he thought, scanning the group allowing his gaze briefly rest on the quiet woman across form him, " _Thanksgiving won't be completely intolerable_."

"Oh, no way, I totally beat you last week," Inuyasha sneered at Kouga.

"In your dreams, Dog Breath," Kouga scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Who you calling Dog Breath, you mangy son-of-a-"

"Who wants more pizza?" Kagome stood abruptly, followed by Ayame, who covered the petty bickering of their husbands by dishing out more pizza.

" _Then again,"_ Sesshomaru swallowed his annoyance. _"Maybe not."_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! See you on Thursday!_


	5. Week 5: November 27th

_If you celebrate Thanksgiving today, I hope you have a day full of people you love and good food. If you do not celebrate Thanksgiving, my wish for you is still the same :)_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, November 27th  
Thanksgiving**

* * *

The Big Twins wanted to sit by Rin.

The Little Twins wanted to sit by Kohaku.

The middle boy wanted to sit by Kohaku, Shippou, and Hana's son, and away from any of the girls.

...Actually, he wanted to sit with Kouga's sons, but they were all with Ayame's family, and he was pouting.

Inuyasha's kids wanted to sit by Sota and Rin and Hana's son.

Shippou wanted to sit as far from Inuyasha as possible, and as close to the older kids as possible.

The adults just wanted to sit.

It took acts of sheer diplomacy to resolve the situation, and it was finally decided the children would have their own end of the table, and Rin would sit next to her father and Kohaku by his sister, because they were the oldest of the younger kids, not including Sota.

And that was how Sesshomaru found himself seated between Rin and Hana at a giant table set up at Sango and Miroku's, waiting for each of the persons at the table to say one thing they were thankful for. When it was Rin's turn, she looked around the table.

"I'm thankful for this," she said with a warm smile. "I used to worry what we would do when Mom was gone, and it was just Dad and me, but now I know that was silly." She looked up at her dad and then across to her Aunt and Uncle. "Because it was never just Dad and me. It was always all of us. And I'm really grateful." A tear slid down her happy face, and she looked up at her dad. "Right, Dad?"

"Yes," he put his hand over hers.

Knowing her father wouldn't say anything more on the subject, Rin leaned forward. "Your turn, Mrs. Umino."

Hana glanced at the girl before returning her gaze to her place setting. She had a hint of a smile as she drew in a deep breath.

"I think yours was pretty much perfect, Rin," Hana said quietly. "I can't say it any better, so I'll just second it."

"Here, here!" Tsume called down the table, and the children (who had no idea what was going on) cheered 'Hooray Rin!'

"Alright then," Sango said brightly. "That's everyone – let's eat!"

Conversation broke around the table and food was passed around.

Under the cover of the chaos, Sesshomaru discreetly passed an extra napkin to Hana, who took it quietly and dabbed at her eyes. She gave him a quiet, grateful smile that he acknowledged with the barest nod of his head.

It was many helpings and full bellies later when the kids were all watching a movie, and Sango was resting with her swollen feet up. The adults were in the hearth room with a cheery fire, and the kids were in the large family room, supervised by Rin and Kohaku and were checked on by whichever father lost the last hand of poker.

Kagome, Tenten, Sango, Tsume and Hana, were looking at different advertisements for the sales.

"Sango, it makes no sense for you to go," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"She's right," Tsume crossed her arms. "Black Friday shopping is brutal. You tell us what you want and we will get it. You said the kids all stay here anyway, right? And that you usually have a big breakfast?"

"Yes," Sango chewed on the inside of her lip. "We usually get back early and have a late breakfast together, and then the kids go out to a movie with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga, while we wrap presents."

"You know," Sota said, drifting back in from checking on the kids, "You could avoid all of this and just shop online."

"No fun in that, little brother," Kagome grinned, turning her attention back to Tsume and the others. "Besides, check this out! Sango and I usually meet up with Ayame with a plan of attack, but this," she motioned to the lists and diagrams Tsume had produced, "this is on a whole different level."

"What about Our Girl in there," Tsume jerked a chin to where the kids were playing. "She going to come?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin is coming with us, isn't she?" Kagome asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Ask her yourself," Sesshomaru replied coolly. "She has no obligations that I know of."

"Kohaku should come, too," Kagome suggested. "Another runner to put things in cars, and to carry stuff."

"I guess that would be okay, since I'll be here to help with breakfast," Sango mused. "Assuming he wants to go."

"Then it's settled," Kagome clapped her hands with excitement. "I'll pick up Rin and Kohaku, and meet you guys here," she pointed to a spot on the mall map she had printed out.

"Pick them up…you mean you are planning on going to sleep?" Tsume asked.

"Well…yeah?" Kagome half asked half answered.

Tsume looked at Tenten and Hana with a sigh. "Amateurs."

"C'mon, Mom," Hana chuckled. "Not everyone treats Black Friday like a military campaign."

"And that's why they don't win Black Friday," Tsume retorted.

Miroku looked over to Kiba, who was smothering a grin.

"Was she always like this?" he asked quietly.

"Always," Kiba said dryly. "She's ex-military, a retired cop, and a single mom. She knew all about having to divide time and money. It wasn't easy," Kiba arranged his cards in his hand, "but she made it work." He flicked a glance at his sister. "Hana's actually a lot like her," Kiba continued. "Not as rough as mom or me, but she knows how to get shit done, and she's put her kid ahead of everything."

Miroku nodded sagely. "Well, you're in good company," he said mildly. "My dad died when I was a kid, and I was raised by a family friend. Sota and Kagome had their mom and grandfather," he shrugged. "We've all been there in our own way."

"You do a good job with Rin," Kiba said to Sesshomaru. "She's a real nice kid."

Sesshomaru looked at Kiba over his cards, his expression giving away nothing. Kiba was unfazed. "Just calling it like I see it," he shrugged. "Also, I'm calling Inuyasha's bet."

A mild session of ball-busting later, Inuyasha went to go check on the kids, and the others regrouped for the next round.

Sesshomaru decided to forego the next hand of poker in favor of a cup of tea.

He found her by the kettle.

"We meet again," she half laughed, and he saw that she had been crying.

"I am sorry," he moved to leave.

"Don't go," she said, and swiped at her eyes before blinking away tears. "I'm alright. Truth is, I don't need to be alone. I have to get used to being around others, for the kids' sake."

She pulled off the lid to her mug with shaky hands and rinsed it out, busying herself with the calming ritual that was making a cup of tea.

Sesshomaru wordlessly prepared his own mug.

"First Thanksgiving, too?" she asked.

"Second," he said automatically. "Kagura passed away last September."

"I'm sorry," Hana said, pouring the boiling water. "How…" she paused. "I'm sorry. That's not my business."

"Bad heart," he said retrieving the teaspoons. "Rin is adopted, though, so we don't have that concern for her."

"Like Shippou," Hana mused. "Did you know Rin's parents?"

"No," he shook his head. "We adopted her as a young girl, and she has no memory of them. Kagura wasn't able to have children, but had grown up in foster care. She felt strongly about adopting an older child."

"How lucky she had Rin, then," Hana smiled gently. "She is a wonderful girl."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "She is… Thank you," he added as an awkward afterthought.

"May I ask you something?" Hana asked quietly, nodding to his mug.

Sesshomaru handed her the mug, and she filled it with the boiling water. She glanced up and he raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue.

"Does it… does it get easier?" she handed him back his brewing tea. "By the second year, I mean. Is it better?"

Sesshomaru thought about this. "Perhaps," he allowed. "The first year is full of milestones, and you feel like you are putting things behind you. Then you arrive at the first anniversary, and it is like you are starting over again, this time with the second Thanksgiving and the second Christmas, etc." he stirred his tea thoughtfully. "But it isn't as bad as the first time, no."

"Hm." Hana put the lid on her decaffeinated tea and set it to the side to brew. She reflexively rested her now free hands on the barely noticeable swell of her abdomen as she leaned her back against the counter. "That is good to know."

"You are fortunate," he said, chancing a glance to her midsection. "By the second time around, it will be the first time for someone else. That will make it bittersweet, but better."

Hana cocked her head. "I hadn't thought about it quite like that," she said slowly. "But it makes sense. Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and they slipped back into comfortable silence. He let Hana pass first, but he followed behind when she returned to where the adults congregated, and slipped in to a seat next to her sister-in-law.

He resumed his seat at the poker table, and proceeded to win the remaining hands, making him the clear victor of the evening.

* * *

 _Next update: 12.05! See you then!_


	6. Week 6: December 5th

_I love to bake!_

 _A little note; I know that Christmas is not a holiday mentioned in either the Inuyasha or Naruto universes; neither is Thanksgiving or Halloween. Regardless of religious affiliation, they are part of mainstream culture in the secular world, and in this AU. I'm leaving the holidays as secular events, because this is not a story delving into the theological implications of belief systems; it is a just-for-fun story taking advantage of the scenarios presented when celebrating holidays, as well as to mark time as this group of friends makes their way through the calendar. Whatever you do or do not celebrate, I wish you well and happy! There is always room for friends at my table, and respect for the readers that come to my works. A sincere welcome and thank you to all._

 _Now. About those cookies...!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, December 5th**

* * *

Ayame called up Kagome the day after Thanksgiving.

"The kids had so much fun with the pumpkins it was all they talked about while they were with the family," Ayame laughed.

"It was a big topic of discussion for us, too," Kagome agreed.

"Well, I was thinking," Ayame went on. "We don't really have much open time before Christmas. The kids' Christmas pageant is early this year on the 12th, and I know all of our older ones are in it. Then the weekend after that is the parade, and we leave the next day to go see my family and won't be back until after Christmas."

"I can't believe how fast the time is going," Kagome lamented looking at her calendar.

"Well, we definitely want to see you guys," Ayame smiled. "What do you say to getting together next Saturday?"

"On the fifth?" her friend asked, tapping a finger on the date.

"Yeah."

Kagome looked at the family calendar and the kids' calendar and her planner and her phone. Then she sent a text to Sango doing the same. Her phone chirped merrily, and she smiled.

"Looks clear!" she announced happily.

"Perfect!" Ayame scribbled on her own calendar. "It's our turn to host you guys. What do you say to cookies?"

And that was how everyone found themselves at the Ōkami house for an ugly-sweater-baking-decorating-cookies-any-and-all-winter-holiday party (with poker for the guys, of course.)

The evening involved a ton of uneven gingerbread men, crookedly iced Christmas trees, lopsided snowmen, and a huge, heaping helping of laughter.

Sesshomaru had been forced into a horrendous zip-up sweater by his daughter, and then into an equally horrendous apron by his niece. The sweater was unceremoniously abandoned on the back of his chair while he worked with sleeves turned up and placed sprinkles on the cut out cookies per his niece's instructions. When she declared their work to be satisfactory, he helped her take the tray to the kitchen where Hana and Kagome manned the ovens. He traded the decorated unbaked cookies for several batches of baked cookies, and brought them out to the shark pit disguised as a table of children, and left Ayame, Rin, Tenten, and Tsume to deal with the kids.

Christmas music filled the air as he returned to the poker table.

"No sweater, no chips," Kouga smirked, and they all watched with amusement as Sesshomaru exchanged the apron for the gloriously tasteless garment.

"Satisfied?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not like you are alone, man," Kiba chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom made mine."

"When you were kids?" Sota asked.

"Like, last week," Kiba grinned.

The other guys gave grunts of laughter.

Sesshomaru looked at the dog in the middle of Kiba's sweater (the same one he had seen on Tsume, and a similar one on Tenten's) and decided not to be too hard on himself.

He looked to see if Hana had one as well. She didn't. But she did match her son. He watched as she hid a yawn behind her hand, and stretched her arms over her head. She leaned back over to see what her son was doing, as well as to help the other children.

"So what are everyone's plans for Christmas?" Kiba asked.

"Mom and gramps will come into town," Souta offered, picking up a card. "Granny Kaede, too. We'll spend Christmas at Kagome and Inuyasha's." He looked over to Sesshomaru. "You guys coming over on Christmas day?"

"I don't plan on doing anything differently this year," Sesshomaru replied. "Rin and I shall spend Christmas Eve together, and then join the rest of you."

"Same here." Miroku tossed a chip in. "Well, same as in we aren't doing anything different. We'll all be home. Sango is too close to her due date to go too far."

"When's she due again?" Kouga asked.

"January 11th," he sighed. "But two of her last 3 pregnancies were twins, and they tend to come early, so it is hard to tell with her."

"What about the middle boy?" Kiba asked.

Miroku grimaced.

"Ten days late."

"You'd better talk to Tsume, then," Kiba leaned back in his chair. "She's got a great track record of helping girls get labor started."

Miroku eyed Kiba skeptically. "Do I even want to know?"

"Ask her," he shrugged.

"Hey boys," Ayame came over to the group. "You need anything?"

"I'm just getting up for a stretch," Miroku put his cards down. "I'll… check on the kids," he said, and headed over to the den, where he proceeded to approach Tsume.

"Might as well take a break," Kouga put his cards down, and they all pushed away from the table. Sesshomaru stood and crossed to look out of the window. The skies were grey and heavy with snow clouds.

He saw her reflection in the large pane of glass, as she stared out of it absently, eyes scanning the skies.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He half turned to her, but she continued looking out at the winter skies.

"Nothing important," he said distantly, before turning his attention back to the horizon, and letting the silence fill the air between them.

She didn't appear to mind, though, and she stood a moment longer.

"I just wanted to see the sky," she murmured. "I'll leave you to your peace." And with that, she returned to the kitchen. He watched her go, but she seemed distracted. Not long after, she was fishing something out of her bag, and trying not to yawn.

"You are tired," he said, startling her.

"I'm pregnant," she shrugged. "Par for the course."

"Why don't you go home?" he asked.

"My son is having a wonderful time," she said, pulling a bottle of eye drops out of her bag and unscrewing the cap. She dropped two drops in each eye and blinked rapidly before putting it back. "There is no way I will take a day like this from him. Not when-" she bit off her own words.

"Happiness is a gift," she said, redirecting the conversation. "You have to appreciate it while you have it. I won't take a small happiness like this from him just because I am tired."

She zipped her purse shut and sucked in a big breath before letting it out in a puff of air. "I think I can have my one cup of coffee for the day, now," she smiled crookedly. "Shall I put the kettle on for tea?"

"No. Thank you."

She nodded and headed back toward the others, pausing to kiss the top of her son's head.

He watched her chat to Tenten as she made her one cup of coffee, and from her sister-in-law's face, he was guessing they were reprising his earlier conversation.

He quietly moved to the kitchen to make his tea.

"You are exhausted," Tenten crossed her arms. "He is fine with us. Go rest, and we will bring him home the minute he asks us to."

"I am fine," Hana said firmly, "and I will stay here and be with my son."

"I can go with you," Tenten offered. "You don't have to be alone; I can even pick up while you nap. Whatever works, but you really need to rest, Hana."

"Thank you," Hana said, reaching for the cream. "I appreciate your concern for me."

"But?" Tenten arched an eyebrow.

"But I am fine," she said, "and I will stay here and be with my son."

Tenten sighed.

"Why are all Inuzukas so freaking stubborn?" she muttered. "Alright, Sis," she kissed her cheek. "I get it."

"Thank you," she said, stirring her coffee and putting the lid on. She took a long sip and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

When she opened them, she saw Sesshomaru calmly sipping his tea.

"Changed your mind?" she asked with a smile.

"It does happen occasionally," he said. "It is more that I like doing things on my terms."

"I can understand that," she chuckled and sipped her drink.

"Is what your Sister-in-law said true?" He asked her calmly. "Are all Inuzukas stubborn?"

"Incredibly," she said, meeting his eyes. "Every single one of us."

"Is that wise?" he asked, flicking his eyes down to her abdomen and back.

"The coffee?" she asked.

"Neglecting your obvious need to rest."

"Is that your concern?" she countered, but without malice.

"No," he said simply, "but it is still a valid question."

"It seems to me," she said thoughtfully, leaning her hip against the counter, "that you do not particularly care for these get-togethers. You enjoy winning at poker, but if I had to make a guess, you come here so that Rin can be here. Is that a fair statement?"

"It is not wholly inaccurate," he allowed, waiting to see where she was taking her line of logic.

"You attend these functions," she continued, "but you are under no obligation to attend or to stay. Rin is old enough to be here without a parent, and she is welcomed and loved by all of us. She isn't a burden at all, and any one of us would gladly pick her up or drop her off, just so that we could enjoy her company. I understand there is a Jaken that could also ferry her back and forth with no question. Is that also correct?"

"I cannot disagree with anything you've said thus far," he sipped his tea, "but I am curious as to what your point is."

"Simple. You don't come here to be happy. You don't even come here to make Rin happy." She said easily. "You come here for one, simple reason."

He raised his eyebrows to her.

"And that would be?"

"You come here to see Rin being happy."

He continued to hold her gaze, but did not respond.

"We give our children everything we can," she said gently, "but one of the greatest gifts they give us is their happiness; the blessing of seeing them be happy."

Her voice grew thicker.

"My son recently lost his father," she said plainly. "He is too young to understand everything that happened, but he does know that his father is gone, and everything is different. I have seen that little face unhappy far too many times in the last few months. But today," she looked over to where the children were laughing and playing. "Today he isn't a boy without a father. Today he is just a kid who is laughing and having fun. Short of a medical emergency, I can't think of anything more deserving of my time and attention."

"Mama, Mama!" Her son cried, racing over to her. "Mama, come play with us!"

Her smile was bright, and she grinned down to her son. "I'd love to," she said warmly. "I'll go to the restroom and come right over. What are we playing?"

"Lots of stuff," he beamed. "Starting with tag."

"Perfect," she smiled back. "I'll go right now," she flicked the spout on her cup closed, and put it on the counter, before leaning over to kiss his head.

"Hurry up," he said with a bashful smile before running back to friends.

Sesshomaru watched it all with very little expression.

She turned back to him. "Perhaps it is unwise," she allowed. "But I am fine," she smiled, "and I will stay here and be with my son."

With that, she left the room.

He didn't wait for her return. He quietly placed her travel mug on the table next to where she was sitting, being 'Base.'

When she met his eyes, she saw no censure, but she did see an understanding that had not been there before.

"You'll need this," he glanced at the mug, and then walked away.

She wordlessly took the warm drink, and settled back to watch her son, and to bask in the pure joy of the children.

* * *

 _So sorry; wasn't able to get online yesterday to actually post. Good thing I had it lined up in the queue!_

 _Take care, friends!_

 _\- GL_


	7. Week 7: December 12th

_**I didn't realize this didn't post on the 12th! So sorry!_

 _Everyone dreads school pageants/plays. Especially when the kids are really little._

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, December 12th**

* * *

Sesshomaru had long maintained the belief that all children's Christmas pagents should be declared illegal. As a dancer, Kagura had her share of work for these kinds of things, and Sesshomaru had had his fill of it all long before most parents even began to experience the pain and torture. Rin had loved watching her adopted mother dance, and had been in the studio with Kagura from her earliest days with them. Sesshomaru had been relieved when Rin opted to continue on in private study, which came with recitals and competitions and performances, but all done outside of the school. He had thought that when his daughter moved on to high school, he would be spared attending these nightmarish events.

He didn't think about his niece and nephews.

He also hadn't counted on Rin being a helper choreographer and coach, which meant he really had to attend the dreaded events.

He supposed that he should count himself lucky that the school did not wait until the last minute to put on the production, opting instead to do it before the last week of classes. Granted, that probably had more to do with the upper level schools doing things next week, but he still appreciated the timing.

Apparently not everyone hated these things.

Many of the parents, including those in his immediate acquaintance, seemed genuinely entertained by the banal form of seasonal torture, and the younger children seemed positively enthralled by appearance of their older siblings or cousins on the stage.

Even the children's martial arts instructor was in attendance, along with his mentor. They cheered each performance with an alacrity that surpassed any level of enthusiasm Sesshomaru would ever consider to be appropriate. Kiba and his wife exchanged knowing smiles as Tsume joined in

Ayame and Kagome sat with Sango, each watchdogging her in case she showed any signs of going into labor – much to the amusement and occasional annoyance of the pregnant woman.

Kohaku and Sota sat with the children, as did Tsume. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku beamed at their kids on stage, and ribbed each other in between applauding the children.

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and checked his program. None of their children were going to be onstage for the next two scenes. As he always made a point to sit on the end of the row, he easily slipped out of the auditorium, and made his way to the lobby.

Such maneuvers were not unique to him, and several other parents lingered in the open space, occasionally checking the monitors showing the closed-circuit transmission of the production. Thankfully, the volume was not blaring, and while it did not allow for a complete escape, it was less annoying than seeing it in person.

He checked his program again, noting when he would need to reenter the theatre. There was a makeshift gallery of pictures of the children in rehearsal, as well as other student artwork that he idly perused.

At the sound of applause, he flicked his eyes to the large monitor, and relaxed. He still had another number before he needed to return. The door swung open several times as audience members made their way out of or back into the auditorium.

He was looking at a picture of Rin teaching the smaller children a dance when he heard the familiar voice.

"This is Doctor Inuzuka returning your call," she said in what he guessed was her professional voice. She listened for a few beats before checking her watch. "How many?... And when was this?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. She listened carefully, clearly turning the situation over in her mind.

"Alright, for now, keep them isolated from the other dogs. Can you bring them by the clinic tomorrow? Perfect. Come by at nine tomorrow morning, and we'll get them all sorted."

Another short pause.

"You're welcome," she said warmly. "See you tomorrow morning."

With that, she ended the call, looked up, and spotted Sesshomaru.

"Hiding?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Simply taking a small intermission," he said stiffly. "And you?"

"Call from the shelter," she held up her phone before putting it in her pocket. "Their tech used to work for me, and someone dropped off a box full of puppies they found. They'll need their preliminary checkup and shots, so she'll meet me at the clinic tomorrow to get them processed."

"And your son?"

"He'll stay with my mother," Hana smiled. "More likely, she'll come over to my house and surprise him with a big breakfast. Those two are quite the pair."

The sound of applause rang in the lobby, coming in waves each time the door to the auditorium opened.

"Better get back in," she nodded to the door. "Don't want to miss the kids. Don't worry," her smile curled up impishly. "I won't tell if you decide to stay out here."

With that, she headed back into the auditorium. He gave a deep sigh of resignation and followed, mentally steeling himself to weather the remainder of the program.

As he drove Rin home that evening, he relaxed, glad that the next pageant was now one year away.

Rin smiled sympathetically at her father.

"I know that kind of show is really not your thing" she began, "but I'm really glad that you came, and stayed to go out to dinner after. And thanks for the flowers," she glanced at the bouquet in the back of the sat. "They are really pretty."

"You are welcome," he said before darting a look over to her.

"It was…" he began and then paused. "It was not nearly as tedious as I had thought it would be. You did well."

Rin beamed at what she knew was high praise from her father. "Thanks, Dad. And don't worry – you don't have to come to the spring show if you don't want to."

He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

"Spring show?" he asked casually.

"Yeah," Rin nodded. "They asked me to come back and work with the kids again in the spring. But you don't have to to-" she rushed on. "It won't be a big deal and-"

"You are working on the production?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, almost guiltily.

"Then I shall be there," he said calmly.

Rin leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best, Daddy," she settled back into her seat.

He would never admit it to anyone, but seeing his daughter proud and happy had been reason enough to go, and that small gesture made the entire day worth it.

Perhaps the Doctor had been right after all; his greatest gift was his daughter's happiness.

He silently renewed his promise that he would always ensure her happiness… presuming she didn't want to start dating.

Ever.

* * *

 _Some dads are overprotective.  
And then there's Sesshomaru..._

 _Thanks for reading! See you next week!_


	8. Week 9: December 27th

_Somehow my short installment slated for 12.19 was deleted. It wasn't that great; just the kids at the local parade, and not really worth re-writing. Instead, here is a bigger installment, with a little more action._

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Sunday, December 27th**

* * *

"It isn't fair, Kagome," Shippou complained, arms crossed. "Why did Rin and Kohaku get to go, and I had to stay behind? I'm not just some little kid, you know."

"I know that," Kagome said kindly. "This was something from their school, though," she explained. "And with both of them gone, I really need your help. There are still seven kids, and Sango needs to stay off of her feet."

"Alright," Shippou muttered, but was secretly pleased. "I guess if they aren't here, it's up to me to step up."

"'Atta boy," Kagome tagged his shoulder lightly. She crossed to the doorway to the living room.

"Anyone for seconds?" Kagome called out.

A collective round of groans came up from the table.

"Sorry, Kagome," Miroku put a hand on his stomach. "But between Christmas two days ago and all of the eating today, I don't even want to think about food."

"You ain't thinking too much about cards, either," Inuyasha muttered. "It's your turn, idiot."

"Alright," Kagome chuckled. "I'll let you know when there is coffee."

Miroku tossed in his bet, as did Sesshomaru and Sota. Kagome had come over to help Sango navigate the Christmas aftermath of five children, and Rin had wanted to help. Sesshomaru kept checking the clock.

"Where was this rink, again?" he asked as the phone rang.

"Not far," Miroku said, pushing away from the table.

"And how long will they be gone?"

"Not long," Inuyasha shrugged, smothering a smirk.

"I'll get it," Kagome called in to them, and Miroku sank back down, gratefully. They could hear her cheerfully answer "Hoshisama residence," in the background. "No, this is Kagome. Oh, hi, Hana!"

"And who was going again?" Sesshomaru asked, his air distracted.

"A few of Kohaku's friends," Miroku shrugged, "but it was bunch of kids from their school. What are you so worried about? Jaken went, didn't he?"

"When?" Kagome's voice sounded surprised. "Are you serious?"

Sesshomaru paused, and looked over his shoulder to where Kagome was standing in the kitchen, clutching the cordless phone. She shot a glance into the other room toward Sango and the children and then over to him. Meeting his gaze, she flushed and looked down quickly. "Hold on a second," she said, and came quickly into the room.

"Miroku?" she asked. "Can you come here a second?"

Miroku heard something in her tone of voice that made him move quickly and without question. They had a short whispered exchange and Miroku took the phone from her.

"This is Miroku."

Kagome's glance flicked over and away from her brother-in-law again, and this time he got suspicious.

He stood up, putting his cards face down on the table, and headed toward them. Inuyasha and Sota leaned forward in their chairs.

"Yes," Miroku said, his jawline tight. "But you said everyone is alright?" he asked. He met Sesshomaru's eyes, and the older man's face darkened instantly.

"Alright," Miroku said. "We're on our way. Thanks, Hana."

With that he hung up the phone and handed it to Kagome. "C'mon, Shippou," she grabbed his arm. "Let's go check on Sango."

"What happened," Sesshomaru asked icily.

"That was Dr. Inuzuka," Miroku said. "Get your coat."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but did not move.

"We have some errands to run," Miroku said, getting his keys and wallet from a basket on the kitchen counter. "Hey Sango?" He called into his wife. "I'm going to make a quick run to the store. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks," she called back cheerfully from her seat where she was reading with several of the younger children.

"Okay," he called back. "Won't be too long." He looked up at Sesshomaru. "Let's go."

"Why?" he asked flatly, his voice low.

"We are going to go get Kohaku and Rin," he said quietly.

Seshomaru's eyebrows shot up, but his look was no less dangerous.

"I'll explain in the car," he said, and went into the other room to say something to Sota and Inuyasha. They nodded, and Miroku grabbed his heavy coat from the closet.

"I'll leave without you," he said over his shoulder, winding a scarf around his neck.

Two minutes later, Sesshomaru was sitting in the passenger seat as Miroku drove.

"Is now a satisfactory time to explain what is going on?" he asked with icy sarcasm.

"The Inuzukas were at the ice rink tonight," Miroku said, checking his mirrors. "They ran into Rin and Kohaku there."

Sesshomaru's spine grew tight.

"And what were they doing that their actions required a phone call from an acquaintance and intervention by not one but two adults?"

Miroku heard _"What the fuck did your brother-in-law do to my daughter,"_ which was, in fact, exactly what Sesshomaru was saying.

"First of all, Hana is friend," Miroku said firmly. "And a damned good one. Second of all, neither my brother nor your daughter are at fault. Some kids started a fight at the rink, it got way out of hand, and someone called the cops. The rink was going into lockdown. Kiba is a cop, so he was able to vouch for our two, and released them to Hana."

"And where was Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It sounds like they got separated in the confusion, but Hana said Kiba will call as soon as he knows anything."

"This still seems like extreme measures," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't Mrs. Umino just bring them back? And where are we going? I thought the rink was the other direction."

"The kids got banged up in the fight," Miroku said tightly. "Hana, being a vet, took preliminary measures, but she brought them to the ER, just in case."

"So we are going to the Emergency Room," he said.

"Yes," Miroku turned down the busy street. "Do you remember Kagome's friend Ayumi? The one who married Hojo?"

"Vaguely," he furrowed his brows.

"She's a doctor now. She recognized Rin, and is taking care of both of them. Stayed after her shift, as I understand."

Seshomaru felt just the slightest bit better, but his spine was still rigid.

"And I presume we skulked out of the house so that you didn't risk upsetting your wife?"

"Did you just say skulk?" Miroku slid an amused glance over to him, earning a particularly venomous glare. "And yes. I didn't want to worry Sango or the children. Hana was calm on the phone, but she also warned us that she saw reporters at the scene. Kagome is going to make sure no one back home is watching the news."

"And by no one you mean Sango," Sesshomaru reiterated flatly.

"Or Inuyasha," Miroku sighed. "Tact isn't really his thing."

"Hn," Sesshomaru agreed, and sat in silence for the rest of the short ride. Mirkou parked the car and they strode quickly into the entrance. One of the nurses looked up, and motioned them forward.

"Are you here for Dr. Inuzuka?" she asked. At their raised eyebrows, she smiled. "She's our vet, too," she chuckled. "The girl with her – Rin? – she showed me pictures of you both so I'd recognize you. Let me take you back to them." She turned to say something to the other nurse before coming around the desk and motioning for them to follow.

"They're all in the same place," the nurse explained. "It is slow tonight, so the doctor got right to them."

She stopped outside of a door. "Just in here," she said. She gave a quick knock before pushing the door open and sticking her head in.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

It was Rin's voice that drifted out to them, laced with concern.

"Just a second," the nurse said quietly over her shoulder before entering the room.

"I can hear you, you know," Kohaku smiled crookedly. "I'm not dead, Rin."

"He'll be fine," the doctor stepped away and scribbled something on her clipboard. "Mild concussion, and a few really good bumps and bruises, but nothing broken."

"Well that's good to hear," Miroku said as he strode in the room. Kohaku looked up and gave a small wave.

"Hi, Miroku…. Mr. Taishō."

There were several beds separated by hanging dividers, but only one was occupied. Kohaku was sitting at the edge of the bed with his shirt off, while Rin and Hana sat in chairs they'd pulled over.

Hana looked tired, but calm, while Rin was clearly concerned.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, and the cold poured off of him. He raked his eyes over the half-dressed boy, and then over his obviously disconcerted daughter, narrowing his eyes as he zeroed in on the beginnings of a bruise across her cheek, and the way she held her arm.

"What. Happened."

It was said with icy control, but no one dared to deny him.

"There was a fight," Rin chewed her lower lip. "Just some kids starting trouble. They started it on the ice – pushing, shoving and that sort of stuff. I was nervous until Kohaku came and got me," she smiled up at the boy who had a stitched cut on his lip, a butterflied cut on his forehead, and a fair few bruises.

Kohaku looked amused. "You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you? My nieces and nephews would have killed me."

"Why are you injured," Sesshomaru cut in.

"Well, some bumps and bruises were just a couple of innocent spills on the ice," Rin admitted ruefully. "This," she pointed to the bump on her cheek, "And this," she pointed to her arm, "are from when things started to turn ugly. I got elbowed and shoved into someone, who then thought I was trying to start a fight, so they shoved me into the side of the rink. I just jammed my arm. A couple of them turned to come toward me, but Kohaku got in the way," she darted nervous glances over the bruises on his chest, and, in particular, the cut on his forehead hidden behind his hair.

"Once he got us off of the rink, some other people tried to start with us," she tucked her hair nervously behind her ears.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"And they got tired of us and moved onto someone else," Kohaku shrugged.

"And Kohaku was amazing," Rin blurted. When he looked over to try to silence her with a look and a blush, she looked back, unfazed. "What? You were! I hope that big guy is drinking through a straw for a month," she huffed.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy's knuckles, noticing they were red and torn. He had definitely been in a fight.

"So how did you get involved?" Sesshomaru asked Hana.

"I had spotted them earlier and said hello," Hana looked up, tired. "They even skated a round or two with us," she smiled at them. "Luckily for me, we had decided to take a break and sit with Mom, Kiba, and Tenten just before this all started. We were in one of the secure boxes, so it wasn't bad for us. Kiba, though, went into cop mode. He and Tenten went to go find those two," she nodded to the teenagers, "and bring them back to us."

Miroku looked around. "Where is your son?" he asked.

"He had an impromptu sleepover at my mother's," she grinned. "Once things got started, Kiba and I convinced her to get him out and away as fast as possible. He didn't realize there was any trouble; he just thought my mom decided they'd have a party at her house, since she does that now and then." Hana smile widened. "Truth is, Kiba and I sent her out so she wouldn't get mixed up in anything. She loves a good fight."

Miroku chuckled, and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"Tenten got us up to their box," Rin jumped in. "She was awesome, too! No one got anywhere near us. Once we got up there, Mrs. Umino patched us up," Rin pushed up her sleeve to show a few bandaids, and looked pointedly at Kohaku. He shyly pushed back his bangs to show the cut that had been more serious than it looked.

"I tried to look for Jaken from up there," Rin said sadly, "but I lost sight of him. Mrs. Inuzuka went to find Mr. Inuzuka, and he got us out and past the police to get to our car. He stayed behind, even though he was off duty, and so did Mrs. Inuzuka. We were the one of the first groups to leave."

"I called you as soon as we had gotten them here and knew they were both stable," Hana said, glancing over both of them.

"Well that is quite the adventure," Dr. Ayumi Hojo chuckled. "Guess you'll have to work pretty hard to top that date."

Rin blinked blankly at the woman. "It wasn't a date," she said.

"Either way," she shrugged. "Still a good story. Here," she handed Rin and Kohaku prescriptions. "Here are your instructions, and a prescription for a mild muscle relaxer/pain killer combo. You will both be very sore tomorrow. Or, if you prefer, come by the shop," she told Miroku. "My husband has some other remedies that can help. Or ask Kagome for some of hers; she knows a lot about that sort of thing."

She checked her chart. "And you are both the legal guardians, yes?" she asked. Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright," she nodded. "Please come with me, I want to give you a few things. You can get dressed, Kohaku," she said before making a beeline for the door, leaving them to follow in her wake.

"I'll stay," Hana said when Sesshomaru's gaze lingered over Rin. He nodded, and left.

Kohaku reached for his long-sleeved underarmor shirt, and shoved his arms in before gingerly bringing it over his head.

"Here," Rin sprang forward. "Let me help."

Kohaku pulled the tight fabric over a defined chest and abdomen before chuckling. "I'm just sore, Rin," he said gently. "Everything is fine. I'm in way better shape than I was after that last tournament," he said, reaching for his regular shirt.

"That was one-on-one fighting with rules," she muttered. "This was insane-lots-of-jerks-fighting-one-guy with no rules."

"Are you alright?" he asked, dropping his top shirt over his head.

"Well, yeah," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You got hit _instead_ of me." She frowned at his lip, and guilelessly, reached out to touch it gently.

"Rin," He met her eyes. "I'm fine." He gently took her hand from his face and squeezed it. "Honest. You don't have to worry, alright? Everything is okay, now."

And just like that, her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck, startling him into a bright shade of pink. His eyes darted nervously to Hana who just gave him a small shrug.

"I was so worried about you, you idiot," she sniffed, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Baka," he chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He rested his head on hers, and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"You're really okay?" her voice was muffled in his shirt.

"I promise," he said. "Come on," he coaxed. "Help me get my coat on so we can go home."

She nodded, and swiped the back of her hand against her cheeks. He stood up from the bed, and she reached for his coat, helping him get it over his shoulders. He winced at the effort, but assured her it was not a big deal.

He stood, surprised to find she looped an arm around his.

"Rin?"

"I'll just feel better if I'm close," she murmured, leaning her head on his arm, tired.

"Alright," he shoved his hands in his pockets, but she didn't mind.

Hana's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she fished it out. "Jaken will meet you guys back at Miroku's," she said. She put a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn just as the doctor brought Sesshomaru and Miroku back in the room.

"Alright, everyone," the doctor smiled. "You're all set! I hope the next time we meet, it isn't under these circumstances."

They paraded out to the exit and Sesshomaru looked at Hana.

"You don't look very awake," he said skeptically.

"I'm fine," she yawned widely. "Just been sitting still too long."

Sesshomaru handed Rin his keys. "I am going to drive Mrs. Umino's car home," he said in that voice that invited no opposition. "When Jaken arrives, have him make the arrangements to collect me from Mrs. Umino's."

"Alright," she took his keys and put them in her purse. She reached over and hugged Hana tightly. "Thanks for everything," she said gratefully. "I don't know what we would have done if you guys hadn't been there."

Hana chanced a look over at Kohaku and smiled. "I am sure you both would have been just fine," she smoothed the girl's hair, "but all the same, it was my pleasure. I know I speak for the rest of my family when I say if you need anything, you can call us. Either of you," She said, adding Kohaku. "Any of you," she chuckled including the adults. "Even if one of you is incredibly bossy."

"I don't know another way of circumventing someone who is stubborn, do you?" Sesshomaru asked mildly.

"Not really," She admitted. "Good night, you two," she hugged Rin and then reached for Kohaku. She said something quietly to him that made his face turn red before he muttered. 'Yes, ma'am.'

Sesshomaru followed Hana to her car, and when they arrived, he held out his hand for the keys.

"You know I am fine, right?" she asked. "And I don't exactly live close."

"All the more reason for me to drive," he said stoically. When she arched an eyebrow, he added. "I welcome the distraction."

"Hm," she nodded, handing him the keys. He made sure she got into the passenger seat safely before getting in on his side.

Hana programmed the built-in GPS. "Easier than giving you directions," she explained. "Besides, if I am not driving, I tend to fall asleep in cars."

He started the SUV and began the drive to her home.

"You should know," she said, watching him, "that my son and I were taking video of the skaters when everything broke out. I kept track of the kids as long as I could see them. Kohaku is selling himself way short. He got Rin out of there, and there were multiple people that tried to start that fight. He was nothing short of impressive."

Sesshomaru was quiet, but the silence was not uncomfortable.

"They are good kids," Hana added quietly, turning to look out of her window. "You and your family and friends – your group has been so welcoming to us. Although," she glanced back at him with a slow smile. "I've never had someone answer the door for a trick-or=treater with quite that mix of hostility and derision. If I hadn't been so desperate to get to a bathroom, I might have turned tail."

"Oh?" he asked, and a gracenote of amusement flecked his tone.

"Nah," she grinned. "I really had to pee."

At his 'hmph,' she chuckled. "Besides, it takes a lot more than that to scare me off," she drawled. "You barely crossed 'intimidating.'"

"Is that so?" he asked coolly.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

The city gave way to more trees as they wound to the outskirts of town. They turned onto a narrow, unlit, two lane road, and Sesshomaru frowned, peering into the darkness.

"Go ahead and use the brights," Hana yawned and then blinked rapidly. "Sorry. You're on our property," she continued. "Shouldn't be anyone coming from the other direction. There's a good bit of acreage, and this is a private road."

"And you live out here alone?" he asked, briefly investigating the steering column before tugging the lever and turning on the high beams.

"My family owns the land here," she explained. "Mom is barely a mile down the road from us, and we are often at each other's houses." She looked around at the dark silhouettes of trees against the clear sky and waxing quarter moon. "I like it out here," she continued. "I think it is something about the trees."

They were silent for the remainder of the drive, and she insisted that he wait inside for his ride. He followed her into the house of wood and stone, the cabin feel of it was warm and inviting. Hana glanced at the clock on the wall. "Feels later than it is," she sighed, stretching her hands over her head. "Thank you for driving," she leaned back against a wall, tired, her hand reflexively drifting to her stomach.

He watched her for a moment, before crossing to the electric kettle in the corner and filling it.

"You are tired," he said. "There is no reason to offset your nightly routine. Go get ready for bed," he snapped off the water and dried the pot carefully before returning it to the base and flicking it on. "I'll prepare the tea."

"Are you comfortable with that?" she asked carefully.

"Are you?" he returned.

"I trust you, if that is what you are asking me," she said with a weary smile.

"Then, show me where the supplies are and I shall take care of the rest."

When the knock at the door came over an hour later, it was a man in a black uniform that handed Sesshomaru a set keys before driving off.

He turned to Hana, who was in soft, cozy pajamas and a robe and sitting across from his empty chair. He pocketed the keys and sat back down to his tea. She was staring into her mug, her gaze unfocused.

He washed his cup and stood before her. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said stiffly.

"And… and thank you for watching out for my daughter tonight."

"It was my pleasure." She replied with a warm if not subdued voice.

He looked around.

"Are you certain you are alright alone?" he asked, dubious.

"I have the triplets," she nodded to the three large dogs. "I am fine." He still looked unsure, and she chuckled. "It is fine. I do this all of the time, and unless you suddenly feel like having a sleepover, that is how it will be tonight, too.

"I..I didn't mean to imply-"

"I am kidding," she teased. "Thank you for your concern, but I shall be fine." She walked him to the door. "I'll keep my phone on in case you get lost. Text when you get home.

He raised an eyebrow, and she returned the gesture.

"Fine. Thank you again, Mrs. Umino."

"You are welcome, Mr. Taishō."

* * *

 _If you celebrate Christmas, I hope it was wonderful. If you do not, I still hope your day was wonderful! Wishing you a wonderful 2016, friends!_


	9. Week 10: January 2nd

_Sorry, friends - the new year is a busy one!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, January 2nd**

* * *

New Year's was a quiet affair, but that Saturday was the weekend before Sango's due date. The Dads (and Konohamaru and Sota) took the kids out for the afternoon. Kagome, Rin, and Ayame stayed to help make sure Sango's house was in order. About an hour into their work, Tenten, Hana, and Tsume showed up with some premade meals, and pitched in. Once everything was up to their standards, Kagome and Ayame headed home to get ready for the kids. They were splitting up the Hoshisama kids for a sleepover, and everyone would meet up at Kagome's for a big breakfast before going home.

"Think of it as a dry run for when the baby comes," Kagome said as she hugged her friend goodbye. "You and Miroku have a good night, alright?"

"I can't thank you guys enough," Sango smiled at her friends. "Everything looks wonderful!"

"Happy to help," Tenten winked. "You sure you don't want one of us to stay with you until Miroku gets back?"

"No, thank you," Sango shook her head. "I'll be fine.

Rin left with Kagome, and Tenten drove off with Hana, with Ayame right behind.

Tsume did one final check before deciding that everything was alright.

She looked Sango over critically.

"When are you due, again?"

"The eleventh," she sighed. "Not this Monday, but the next. Assuming we go on time."

Tsume arched an eyebrow. "I'd make sure your bags are all packed," she said dryly. "This baby will be on time."

"How can you tell? Sango asked.

Tsume gave an inelegant snort. "I've been breeding dogs since before any of you were born. I have a sense for these things. Still," she mused. "No sense leaving it to chance. We will see you next week at our place, right?"

"Yes," Sango said warily. "Why?"

Tsume's grin glinted.

"Then come with bags packed," she beamed. "You will be a family of eight by the next day."

* * *

 _Nothing quite like the waiting game when it comes to due dates!_

 _\- GL_


	10. Week 11: January 10th

_Finally getting our winter weather!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Sunday, January 10th**

* * *

Since Christmas was spent by the families individually, and New Year's was busy, the children insisted on getting together. This time, it was hosted at Tsume's, and it was a snowball melee. Kiba and Tenten's friend Naruto and his wife Hinata joined them with their two children. Sesshomaru thought Hinata was alright, but that Naruto was far too enthusiastic. He and his younger brother instantly bonded over their love of ramen, and seemed to delight on trying to pick fights with Sesshomaru.

He was just about to retaliate with a scathing retort when Hana entered the room wielding a wooden spoon like a harbinger of death.

"And just what are you two doing inside?" she demanded. "We are trying to get a meal put together that you will no doubt want to join us in eating. Get your selves out there and keep the children occupied so we can work!"

"What about Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grunted.

"He brought Rin, who is helping," Hana waved the spoon around as she spoke. "You two are just standing here, and neither of you have a docile fourteen-year-old for a daughter. As I recall," she said archly, "both of you have sons that have been to the ER multiple times this year alone?" They looked at each other, surprised. "Good," Hana ushered them toward the door. "Glad you have something to talk about now. Get going, and make sure that we don't need to make any emergency visits!"

Before they could protest, they were outside and swarmed by children,

She turned back to Sesshomaru with a smug grin. "They will be busy for a while," she chuckled. She rested a hand on the arm of his chair, but did not touch him. "Need anything? I'm heading to the kitchen."

"I am fine, thank you," he said, less stiffly than he might have.

"Good," she smiled. "I've got the kettle on for tea. I'll bring you a cup when it is ready." With that she returned to the kitchen, and he suppressed a smirk.

When they finally did all gather around for the large meal, everyone was in good spirits, and really hungry.

The food was passed, and Sango smiled to watch her children and friends so happy.

"Did you come packed?"

Sango looked up to find Tsume standing with a dinner in one hand, and the other on the back of her chair. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Er, well, yes," Sango admitted. "I got us packed two weeks ago, and our things are in the car."

"Good!" Tsume said, placing the dinner in front of her. "Then you can have this!"

"What is it?" Sango asked, eyes wide. The delicious aroma washed over her, and she felt her stomach growl, and the baby wiggle.

"That, my girl," Tsume pointed to the food, "is my very own special Eggplant Parmesan."

Sango looked up in surprise.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble of making something especially for me," Sango said, embarrassed.

Tsume checked the clock. "Better eat up," she said cryptically. "You'll thank me later!"

With that she went back to the kitchen, and Sango shrugged and tucked into her dinner.

She didn't see Tsume wink at Miroku, who watched his wife carefully.

The baby was born that night, at 12:01 am, January 11th.

Right on time.

* * *

Scalini's Italian Restaurant serves a famous eggplant Parmesan. They have pictures of over 300 kids, said to have been born via labor induced by eating the famous recipe. Believe me, when you are overdue, you will try just about anything!

scalinis dot com slash main-babies dot html


	11. Week 12: January 16th

_Finally getting our winter weather!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, January 16th**

* * *

Friends took turns with bringing or preparing meals, and watching the children, and of course they came to see Sango and the baby.

Sango actually encouraged Miroku to keep the poker night; the children looked forward to seeing each other, and she got to visit with the other mothers.

Kiba stopped by with two covered dishes in hand.

"One from Hana," he said, "and one from Tsume. They said they can both be frozen if you need. Tenten and I will bring one for next week."

"Thanks," Sango smiled. "I really appreciate it!"

"No problem," Kiba smiled.

"Hey Kiba," Inuyasha called over. "You gonna join in the game or what?"

"Well someone is eager to have their ass kicked," Kiba smirked. "Oh, oops," he cringed. "Sorry, Sango," he apologized and shot a glance into the room where the kids were swarming.

"Don't worry about it," she rolled her eyes. "We have an 'adults sometimes use words that you are not allowed to use' policy in this house. Policing Inuyasha is nearly impossible."

Kiba joined the guys for cards, and Kagome came into the kitchen to help Sango.

Sango yawned widely.

"When did the baby eat last?" Kagome asked.

"Just finished," Sango said through her yawn.

"Then go lie down," Kagome instructed her. "We've got her and everyone else. Catch a rest while you can."

"You're the best," Sango said gratefully.

While Sango rested, the baby made the rounds between the mothers, and even the dads. The front door opened, and Rin came bounding in the house, hurrying to get out of her boots and coat.

"Hi Dad," she said, rushing over to kiss his cheek.

"Did you finish all of your homework?" he asked.

"During study hall," she assured him.

"And rehearsal went well?"

"Fine, fine," she waved her hand dismissively. "Is the baby awake?"

"Kohaku has her," Miroku said with an indulgent smile. "You might have to wrestle if you want to hold her."

"Thanks!" she chirped, and rushed off to the kitchen to wash her hands. She had a cold until last week, so she hadn't gotten to hold the baby yet.

About ten minutes later, a collective groan went up as Kouga won the hand and everyone tossed their cards into the middle.

"Break time," Miroku announced, which translated into the dads going to check on their respective kids and spouses. Sesshomaru went to the kitchen to make his tea. He glanced into the other room, looking for his daughter.

Rin was holding the baby delicately as Kohaku sat next to her, helping. She looked up at him with sheer joy, and he grinned back, ridiculously proud of his niece. He put his arm behind Rin so he could lean closer and adjust the baby's swaddling, and let her wrap her tiny hand around his finger.

"Looks like she already has Kohaku around her little finger," Kagome said, and Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"He is that way with all of the children," he said dismissively.

"I wasn't talking about the baby," Kagome said, and walked away.


	12. Week 13: January 24th

**Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, January 24th**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't feel like poker that week, but he went anyway. It was at Inuyasha's and Kagome and Ayame were helping Sango while everyone else was with them. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, watching Rin, Kohaku, Tenten and Tsume with the kids.

"That can't be right, he muttered.

"What can't be?" Hana asked, looking over his shoulder "Something with the kids?"

He considered her.

"I need to ask you something," he said.

"Go on?"

He led them back into the kitchen and busied himself with preparing tea. "I feel that Kohaku and my daughter give each other undue attention. Would you day this is so?"

Hana crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "I suppose that depends on what you mean by undue attention. Can you elaborate for me?"

He scowled in the direction of the other room.

"I think … I think he has feelings for my daughter. And she reciprocates."

Hana looked up at him calmly. "And would this be a problem?" she asked.

Sesshomaru glowered icily at her. "Of course it would be."

"Do you not like Kohaku?" Hana asked.

"I have no particular objection to the boy," Sesshomaru sniffed.

"Other than your suspicion that he cares for your daughter, do you dislike how he treats her?"

"I have no quarrel with how he treats her," he grumbled.

"Do you fear for Rin's safety around him, or thinks she acts inappropriately?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Not especially."

"Then," Hana shrugged, "It doesn't seem like it is a problem."

"She is far too young," Sesshomaru said, clearly trying to reign in his temper.

"And she always will be," Hana reasoned. "Because she is your daughter. Except," she paused. "She's not too young."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"We are always old enough to feel what we feel," Hana said calmly. "We might not always know the full scope of the consequences, but what we feel is always honest at whatever age. Yes," she nodded. "Rin cares for Kohaku, and he cares for her. However, he is a gentle boy. He looks out for her. Rin is a sweet girl. It hasn't really dawned on her what she thinks about Kohaku."

Seshomaru continued to glare. "And what does she think about him?"

"She loves him," Hana shrugged. "Not like an adult- but as a fourteen-year-old girl. Still, it is something that can grow and develop," Hana added. "They have a good relationship."

"They are not in a relationship," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You aren't ready to listen," Hana shrugged one shoulder. "when you are, I'll be happy to return to this conversation."

With a smile, she brushed past him, leaving him to watch in awed frustration.

"Ridiculous," he scoffed under his breath, and returned to the poker game. When Inuyasha beat him twice in a row, he decided he was far too distracted, and called it an early night.

"Rin," he stepped into the adjoining room. "We are going."

"Coming," she said, standing promptly.

She was immediately surrounded by her cousins and cousins-by-extension, who rushed in to hug their goodbyes. She scooped up Sango and Miroku's younger son, and hugged him tight. He latched himself around her neck, unwilling to let her leave.

Kohaku had to pry him off of Rin and settle him in his arms.

"I'll see you soon; I'm coming over later this week to see all of you," she promised.

"You mean coming to see the baby," he scowled.

Rin looked to Kohaku, confused, and then back to the small boy.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

" _Everyone_ wants to see the baby," he grumbled. "That's why people come to our house."

"Well, I'm not at your house right now, am I?" she asked. "I'm here with you, right?"

He looked over to where her father stood in the arch between rooms and shook his head.

"You have to be here because your dad is here. Doesn't count."

"Our presence here is an acquiescence to my daughter's request," Sesshomaru interrupted with bored indifference. "It was certainly not at my suggestion that we find ourselves here this evening, of that you can be certain. I would have readily dropped her off with your mother and new sibling, and spent the evening at home, should that have been her preference."

The little one looked at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"He means that we are both here because I asked Dad to bring me tonight," Rin said kindly. "I could've gone with Aunt Kagome to be with your mom and the baby, but I chose to stay here with all of you instead. I came here," she tapped his nose playfully, "even though you are the only one that always beats me at Go Fish."

"She's got a point," Kohaku interjected. "You have to love someone an awful lot to lose that many times to them and still keep playing."

The little boy considered this and looked between Rin and his Uncle.

"Is that why you always let her win?" he asked innocently.

"Nah," he shifted his nephew in his arms. "We can't all be cardsharks like you two."

Rin might not have noticed the faint blush that skimmed the top of Kokaku's cheeks, but Sesshomaru did.

"Rin," he snapped coldly. "It is time to go."

"Right! Sorry," she started. "I'll see you guys later," she kissed the small boy's cheek, and squeezed Kohaku's arm affectionately.

In moments Sesshomaru and his daughter were in his car, and she was humming to herself as she watched the world slide by her window.

"Sorry if we stayed too late," she apologized. "I guess I lost track of the time."

"It is fine," Sesshomaru brushed off the concern. "I am certain I can accomplish my remaining tasks this evening."

"Good," she smiled at him, and looked back out of the window.

Sesshomaru congratulated himself for accomplishing his main goal for the evening; removing his daughter from Kohaku's presence and getting her home,none the wiser.

Later that night, well after his daughter was fast asleep, he pauswd to think about what Hana had said.

Did Rin care for this boy so much? And he for her? And hadn't he expressly forbidden her from dating until she was...

" _Thirty or so?"_ he could hear Kagura's voice taunting him playfully. " _She won't stay a child forever, Sesshomaru, and if you don't allow freedoms here and there she will simply take them."_

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "Ridiculous," he muttered under his breath. "They are both wrong."

And he fell into an uneasy sleep, refusing to give creedence to anything Hana had said, or Kagura might have said.

At least until morning.

* * *

 _Yes, Sesshomaru is absurdly protective. He'll manage! Thanks for reading!_


	13. Week 14: January 31st

**Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, January 30th**

* * *

The last poker game of January was at Kiba and Tenten's. It also happened to be on the first of two days of a large tournament for Rock Lee's Dojo. Sesshomaru had prior, work related commitments, so Kagome came over early in the morning to grab Rin. She would attend the tournament, spend the night, and then go with Kagome to the tournament finals before being returned home by her aunt and/or uncle.

Sesshomaru had little to no desire to attend the tournament on either day, much less both. His daughter, however, was excited to be going, as he knew she would be.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Rin asked, concerned.

"I cannot. Not this time." His gaze softened over her. "But have a good time, Rin." Rin flung her arms around he father's shoulders and he hugged her before putting her down and shooing her toward the door.

"Are you alright by yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Fine," he assured her.

"You and Hana, both," she mused. "Seems she isn't up to it tonight – feeling tired. Kiba and Tenten are keeping her son overnight, since Tsume is out of town."

"Hm," Seshhomaru nodded.

"Just thought you'd like to know," Kagome said casually.

Several hours later, he had finished his work and was sitting quietly in his home office. His mind drifted, and he sent a quick text.

 _'I have some tea I would like to drop off. May I do so?'_

It seemed an eternity before he read: ' _That is very kind, thank you. I am at home today.'_

"I won't keep you," he said when she answered the door.

"Won't you come in, just the same?" she asked.

He stepped through watching her carefully. She looked very tired today.

She had the kettle on the stove already. "Do you have time for a cup?" she asked.

He nodded, and she made them each a cup of the tea he brought.

"Are you unwell?" he asked.

"Tired," she sighed. "Just where I am in the pregnancy, I guess," she put a hand up to her mouth to cover her yawn. "Pardon me," she apologized. "I can't seem to stop doing that today."

"I can leave," he said, putting down his tea.

"At least have your tea," she said kindly, and led the way into the other room.

He was surprised that she had a fire going, but she put her tea down to toss on another log, and stoke the flames. She curled up on a chair and flipped a blanket over her outstretched legs. He saw the book upside-down on the side table, and she grinned sheepishly. "Guilty pleasure," she admitted. "I rarely get to just sit and read these days."

"Understandable," he shrugged. They were quiet for a while longer before he offered. "Kagura wasn't much of a reader. She wasn't one for sitting still."

"Neither are my mother and brother," Hana said wryly. "Iruka, though," she smiled gently. "He was."

The quiet settled between them.

"If… if you are still willing to speak," he said in a stilted tone, looking at the fire rather than her, "I am willing to listen."

A knowing grin pulled at Hana's lips.

"About Rin and Kohaku?" she asked.

He nodded, but remained silent.

"Do you have questions, or do you just want my assessment of the situation?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"What did you mean when you said they have a good relationship?" he asked tonelessly.

"A relationship is simply what connection exists between two people. I have a relationship with Kiba as my brother, and with Tenten as both a friend and sister-in-law. I also have a relationship with my clients and their pets. So when I say they have a good relationship, I mean that they interact in a healthy, positive way."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by _interact_?"

Hana laughed. "Nothing more than what you've seen. I'm not mincing words, here. They care about one another, and that is evident in how they treat each other."

He gave a low hmph and looked back to the fire. "You think they care about each other?"

"Yes, I do," she replied gently. "I saw him step in to protect her at that fight, Mr. Taisho. He did, in fact, break that other kid's jaw – the only one that had actually gone for Rin. He was not about to let anyone else anywhere near her."

Sesshomaru kept his features neutral, but his mind was racing.

"And… what am I supposed to do?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," Hana shrugged. "Just let things run their course. Be mindful, of course," she said. "But don't try and dictate anything."

"I do not care for that plan," he muttered.

"You need to talk to Tsume," Hana gave half of a chuckle and rested her head on the back of her chair. "She can give you better advice than I can."

Sesshomaru considered this.

"Perhaps I shall," he mused. As he watched, her eyes begin to droop; sleep was about to overtake her. He took the cup from her fingers before it spilled, and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open long enough to give him a lazy smile.

"You don't have to look after me, you know," She said. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know." He turned the lamp over her chair off. "Rest."

"Mm," she snuggled into the chair. "The kitchen door will lock behind you," she said, eyes drifting closed, "if you need to leave."

"And if I don't?"

She opened her eyes long enough to meet his. "Then…make yourself at home."

"Thank you,… Hana." He said quietly, as her eyes fluttered closed. It was the first time he had called her by name, and he found he liked the taste of it on his tongue.

"You are welcome, Seshhomaru," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.


	14. Week 15: February 6th

**Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, February 6th**

* * *

The week before Valentine's Day, there was a divide in what the children wanted to do. Some wanted to make valentines and bake cookies over at Sango and Miroku's, and others wanted to go to the hockey game.

Tsume informed them all in no uncertain terms that she would not dealing with that glitter crap, so her daughter-in-law used her connections to get a batch of tickets to the game. She was partnered up with her grandson, talking animatedly to Kagome as the other kids got ready to go. Hana watched her son watch the other children surreptitiously as their dads helped them get ready. Instantly, she knew that he missed his father.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hana asked her son quietly.

"Uncle Kiba is going, too. It's okay mom."

"You coming with us, Sesshomaru?" Kiba asked.

"I can't," he shrugged elegantly. "I won't have a partner."

Hana's son looked up at him, and then to Tsume. "Can he come with us?"

Tsume looked over to Sesshomaru sharply. "I don't know," she said, studying him carefully. "He doesn't look much like the hockey type."

"I don't want to stay, mama" One of Sango's twins huffed. "I want to go to the hockey."

"You," Tsume called over, when Sango would have tried to hush her while cradling their newborn. "You come with me. Tenten? You in?"

"For sports?" she asked. "Absolutely. I'm awful at crafts."

"Unless they involve sharp objects," Kiba teased.

"Alright," she narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. "That makes Kiba and Tenten a pair, Me and Little Missy a pair, so Sesshomaru, you can come with us." She looked down at her grandson. "That work?"

"Yeah," he looked up at her. "Thanks, Baa-chan."

"Alright, troops!" Tsume grinned wildly. "Let's move out!"

The chaos of everyone grabbing coats and saying goodbye was sheer cacophony. Hana bent quietly to button her son's coat and kiss his cheek. "That was very sweet of you," she said softly.

"It's okay, mom," he shrugged. "He looked lonely, too." Hana bit her lip and inhaled the sob that threatened to escape, covering by fishing some money out of her pocket. "Go give this to Uncle Kiba to hold for you," she said, catching her brother's eye.

Her son waded through the sea of kids to his Uncle's side.

Hana felt him at her shoulder before she saw him.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She stood to find Sesshomaru waiting a short distance away.

"I didn't particularly wish to stay and decorate," he said drily. "We are helping one another."

Hana chuckled as her son rushed between them.

"I'm ready!" he declared, smiling.

Hana gave him a kiss and a hug. Sesshomaru stood with his hand outstretched, and the boy took it. With a last glance from Hana, the boys went out with the others.

"Try and relax, Hana," Tenten said as she hugged her goodbye. "I'll keep an eye on the boys. All of the boys," she winked

"Tsume?" Hana challenged playfully.

"Not even with a military platoon," Tenten grinned.

* * *

The house was quiet when everyone returned. The younger kids were largely passed out, and the moms had already made room for extra kids to stay the night if they wanted. All of the adults walked in holding a child – even Seshshomaru. Hana's son was asleep on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the offer to stay," Hana said to Sango, masking a yawn "but we need to get back to our place. Dogs and all of that."

"We would've brought him home, Sis," Kiba frowned. "You didn't have to stay up and wait here."

"It's alright," she smiled. "Sango has been helping me remember all of the things about newborns. It's been a while."

"It'll come back to you," Sango winked and hugged her goodbye.

Hana held out her arms for her son, but Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "I can bring him to the car for you," he said nonchalantly.

Hana shrugged and said her goodbyes and looked for her bag only to find Sesshomaru had already slung it over a shoulder. Wordlessly, she followed, glad she had used the remote starter a few moments ago. Ice and snow were already beginning to melt off of her SUV.

She opened the door and Sesshomaru ignored her reaching for her son, and proceeded to put him in the seat. Hana checked the straps and kissed his sleeping face. She grabbed her snow scraper, but Sesshomaru took it from her.

"Get in so you don't get chilled," he said.

"Two make it go faster," she countered, and took out a second tool. The snow hadn't been heavy, so their work went fast.

"Thanks for this," she took the scrapers back and tossed them back in the car. "And for taking him," she looked back to where her son slept. "He sometimes feels like the odd man out now that his dad is gone. Not that he complains."

She looked up to find Sesshomaru's impassive gaze roving her own,

"It is as I said," his golden eyes searched hers. "We are helping one another."

"Well, then thank you from me," she smiled gently. "A mother doesn't like to see her child sad,"

"When I said we are helping one another," his voice was low and even. "I was including you in that statement."

They stood, eyes locked a moment longer, until a small shiver skittered through Hana. She looked at her gloved hands. "I don't think I've done anything to help you. Unless you count making tea."

"It counts," he said cryptically. "And your time with Rin."

"That is all my pleasure," she said honestly.

"It is cold," he said abruptly, opening her door. "It won't do for you to stand out in these conditions."

Hana chuckled and she climbed and awkwardly adjusted herself in her seat. "You must think I'm soft," she pulled her belt across her growing midsection. "I have three dogs – who do you think takes them outside and on walks?"

"Are you alright to drive?" he eyed her proximity to the wheel.

"I'm fine," she met his gaze. "My last drink was sometime in August. Pretty sure it is out of my system." Her gaze softened. "Thanks for your concern. And… thank you," she glanced back at her sleeping son.

"You are welcome," he answered levelly. "Text when you've gotten home."

"I'll add you to the list," she grinned. Her eyes roved over him. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight, Hana."

He closed the door between them and she drove away. He stood watching her taillights disappear, his mind suspended in unfamiliar thoughts.

"So, Sesshomaru," a voice drawled behind him.

He turned to find Tsume standing there, eyes narrowed. "Why don't we have a little chat?"

* * *

 _Because Tsume is that badass, friends.  
Cheers!_


	15. Week 16: February 13th and 14th

**Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, February 13th  
Sunday, February 14th**

* * *

When it came to Valentine's day - or any other day of the year, for that matter, - neither Kagura nor Sesshomaru had been the "hearts/flowers/candy" type of person. February 14th usually passed by unmarked, and no different than any other day of the week.

Instead, Sesshomaru had a tradition with his daughter.

Every Valentine's day, he took her on a date.

It had started when she was very young, and wanted to know when she would be old enough to go on dates and get candy like the people on TV.

Sesshomaru had calmly answered 'never.'

"What if I go with you?" she had asked her father innocently.

And that was how he ended up taking her to dinner every year.

Truth be told, Sesshomaru quite liked the idea of establishing a tradition that would be a deterrent to young suitors later in life. He therefore treated this occasion with a surprising amount of importance, and an unsurprising amount of preparation.

Of course, he sent his daughter flowers, that went without saying, as did the reservation to the incredibly exclusive and fashionable restaurant where even the paparazzi dared not appear. The reclusive businessman - or rather, the elusive businessman - was conspicuously absent from both the written and electronic press. Kagura had been at a high point in her career as a dancer when they married, and it could be argued that their brief media splash had been because of her appeal to the public rather than his. Now, there were not even ripples in the media. A rookie might try for a story now and then, but they were quickly shut down. The last writer that had tried to run an article on Sesshomaru had found himself writing about knitting circles and pet fashion shows for three months.

As a result, Rin was unknown to the community at large, and enjoyed relative anonymity. There were some circles, however, in which she was very well known.

In the world of those who catered to the whims of the wealthy, she was a welcome anomaly. Far too often, the children they came across were rude and spoiled. Rin was universally recognized as an exception to that rule, and everyone from the doorman to the chef to the bus boy to the maitre'd were always pleased to see her listed among the patrons scheduled to dine at the restaurant.

Valentine's day weekend booked up quickly, but the maitre'd always held back a table whether or not Mr. Taishō had requested it. Once the call came, he personally saw to all of the arrangements.

Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at 6:00 on Saturday evening, choosing to celebrate a day earlier so that Sunday would be open for Rin to visit with her cousins. With every welcoming smile from the staff and familiar patrons of the restaurant accepted and returned by his daughter, Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted to himself what a beautiful young woman his daughter was becoming.

It was a bittersweet realization, tempered by the concurrent observation that she was also the recipient of several appreciative glances generally reserved for women well beyond her soon-to-be fifteen years of age.

One young man - probably a year or two older than Rin and at a nearby table - had been so blatant in his visual appreciation of Rin that Sesshomaru deemed it necessary to turn the full force of a menacing glare upon the unsuspecting boy.

He flushed bright red, and studiously avoided looking anywhere near their table for the rest of the evening. This exchanged went unnoticed by the boys parents, who hailed Sesshomaru as they exited. Normally, he would have offered a scant nod of acknowledgement, but he decided that the paling of the young man's face was worth a stop at their table. While Rin went to the restroom, promising to meet him at the coat check in a moment, he strode over to the beckoning couple and placed the final nail in the boy's proverbial coffin.

The father was a business acquaintance of Sesshomaru's. He was a pleasant enough person, and had only said 'hello' to be friendly.

"Was that your daughter?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said coolly. "And this, I suppose," he turned his eyes to the boy, "is your son?"

"Yes," the mother said brightly. She was a bit of a social climber, and smelled an opportunity. "He is about your daughter's age - perhaps they should get to know one another. We could introduce them."

The remark could have been ignored, had she not winked and added "It is Valentine's Day, after all!"

The temperature dropped around them, even as Sesshomaru remained completely composed.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible," he said evenly. "She and I have places to be."

Emboldened by the empty carafe of wine, and not noticing her son's terror, or her husband's look of warning, she continued: "Such a pretty girl. She must have boys calling all of the time. Is she dating anyone?"

Sesshomaru was stunned by both the suggestion and the audacity of the woman posing it. Clearly, she was devoid of any sense of decorum or restraint, and he did not wish to invite further conversation, so he shut it down with the most conclusive statement he could craft.

"Her affections are currently spoken for," he said curtly. "I do not believe she will be considering another suitor anytime in the near future."

"Such a shame," she sighed. "My son is-"

"I can't keep Rin waiting," Sesshomaru cut her off, and turned to the father. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The man barely stammered out a 'thank you' before Sesshomaru turned on his heel and strode away.

Both the son and his father sighed in relief, while the mother, thinking the encounter had gone quite well, ordered herself a congratulatory glass of wine.

The next day, the children exchanged valentines and ate far too much sugar.

None of the Inuzuka's or Umino's were in attendance, but Kouga and Ayame had returned to the fray with their three children making it a full compliment of chaos. In the midst of the melee, Sesshomaru excused himself to take a call from Jaken. When he returned, he observed Kohaku helping a laughing Rin out from under a pile of tumbling children.

It struck him that his words to the woman in the restaurant had been truer than he cared to admit.

Rin's was both clearly fond of Kohaku, and unlikely to direct her affection elsewhere.

He considered this as he stood in Kagome's kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil.

" _She's growing up, Sesshomaru,_ " He could hear Kagura say, wistfully. " _The hardest thing we will ever do is let go._ "

It was something she had said to him several months before she had passed away, and it was not the first time she had made that kind of comment. He often wondered if she had any idea that her time with them was drawing to a close.

Lost in thought, he prepared his tea, distracted until he heard one of Sango's older twins ask:

"Rin, where did you get that?"

"This?" she asked, looking to the silver filigree heart-shaped pendant around her neck. "I got this from my valentine," she smiled.

"Uncle Kohaku?" she asked innocently.

"No," Rin laughed easily, not seeing how Kohaku's cheeks reddened. "But it did come from someone very special."

"Who is that?" the other twin came up to join her sister and peer at the necklace.

Rin sat on an ottoman to let the girls get a closer look. "It's a secret," she whispered.

"We won't tell," the one whispered back.

"We promise," echoed her sister.

Rin smiled at them both and touched the pendant gently.

"This is from my Forever Valentine," she said, eyes warm and smiling. "He is always in my heart, and I am in his. That is what he told me when he gave me this necklace."

"Oh, wow...!"

"That's so cool.." the sister's responses overlapped.

"Does your dad know about him?" the first asked.

"You'd better warn your valentine if he doesn't," the second cautioned. "Our dad says we can't have boy valentines until we are much older. You don't want to get in trouble."

"That's right," the first pipped up again. "If you love him, you'd better not let your dad find out."

Rin put an arm around each of them.

"It'll be our secret," she whispered, and they giggled.

The twins looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes when he came into the room, and missed Rin winking at him.

Of course he knew about the pendant.

He had given it to her two Valentine's days ago - the first one without Kagura.

With what passed for a blatant display of affection in his world, he smiled gently at his daughter, and returned to the poker game.

And all was right with his world.

* * *

 _Everyone deserves a forever valentine. 3_


	16. Week 17: February 20th

_Ok. I think I'm going to keep this story relatively drama free and wrap it up. Will save more drama for another time :) Since today will be busy, I'll post now._

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, February 20th**

* * *

Poker games were weekly now, and the girls took turns going to Sango's to help out. Rin sometimes helped out at Hana's, so when she did, Sesshomaru dropped her off before the game and then picked her up after.

"Rin has been a big help to Hana," Kiba offered as he tossed some poker chips onto the pile. "It's nice that you let her go over."

"She asks to," Sesshomaru half shrugged a shoulder. "I see no reason why I shouldn't let her."

"Not sure how you managed to raise a considerate kid," Inuyasha smirked, tossing in his bet.

"No kidding," Kouga chimed in. "And friendly. We know she didn't get that from you."

"She ain't stuck up or nothin' either," Inuyasha added. "Must be all the time she spends with us."

"And yet, amazingly, her grammar does not suffer," Sesshomaru said dismissively. The entire table went silent.

"Excuse me," he stood. "I am in need of refreshment. Feel free to contemplate how badly you shall loose this hand upon my return."

Four pairs of eyes bored into his back.

"Did…. Did he just make a joke?" Miroku stared.

"Two of 'em," Kiba grinned wolfishly. "And he talked smack. I think I like the guy."

At the end of the game, they all stood to begin making their journey home. As usual, Sesshomaru was the first to leave.

"You have to go pick up Rin, right?" Kiba asked.

"I do," Sesshomaru replied, eyebrows raised. "And?"

"I forgot to run something over to Hana earlier. Think you could drop it off for me?

"I can," he said in hos normal bored tone.

"It's in my car," Kiba jammed his feet back into his shoes. "I'll follow you out."

Sesshomaru went directly to his car, and turned to find Kiba had made no move to go to his own, but was standing with crossed his arms as he looked the man up and down.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with my sister lately," Kiba said directly. "I want to know what you mean by it."

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like discussing his private life. "I mean to pick up my daughter every week," he said calmly.

"And we both know Jaken could do it," Kiba returned. "So what's your angle?"

"Angle?" sesshomaru asked in mild astonishment, "I don't believe I have an angle."

"Oh?" Kiba arched an eyebrow. "Well then," he rocked back on his heels. "Llet me straighten out a few corners for you. Hana is rock solid – always has been – but this is a shitty time for her. She is still mourning the loss of her husband, and her kid doesn't have a dad." Kiba paused, expression serious. "Our dad left us," he said baldly. "Hana never wanted that for her kids. I think that is why she ended up with Iruka, honestly."

"She didn't love him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't say that," Kiba answered a bit too quickly. "Iruka was a great guy and she did love him. He was loyal and kind and good to her. They wanted more kids, but for whatever reason it just wasn't working for them. The fact that Iruka didn't even know about the baby really eats at Hana. She knows she has a kid that will never know their dad, and she never wanted that for them."

"Does any parent want that?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"Of course not," Kiba scoffed. "I'm just telling you that it is a bigger deal on more than one level, okay? Hana doesn't need anyone walking into her life that is just going to walk out, you feel me? And neither does my nephew."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "I do not believe I have inserted myself into your sister's life any more than the rest of this group. We are not emotionally or physically involved. I am not attempting to replace her dead husband any more than she is attempting to replace my dead wife."

The starkness of that statement made Kiba flush.

"She is a widow, and I am a widower," Sesshomaru said evenly. "We both have a child deprived of a parent. Simply having that in common and having the odd occasion to speak or interact does not mean we are merging households."

Kiba let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, man," he muttered. "I didn't mean to forget about your wife – I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Tenten. It's just…" He looked up to the sky before looking back to Sesshomaru. "Hana has always had to be strong. My mom is awesome and she loves us both, but she isn't the warm fuzzy type. Hana was always the gentler one, even if she is tough. She was there for me and mom and did a bunch to keep our family running. She's always worked hard. Iruka needed her; he was a good man, but he wasn't the strongest personality. He depended on Hana. At some point you have to wonder who she can lean on? And she won't lean on anyone she thinks will walk away." He eyed him again.

"I'll cut to the chase. I got no problem with you. If Hana wants to spend time with you, fine. However," he narrowed his eyes. "You hurt her or my nephew in anyway, and I'll have no problem ending you. Got it?"

Sesshomaru looked down his nose and gave a small grunt of acknowledgement.

"I presume you have nothing to send to Hana?" he asked.

Kiba shook his head.

"Then I shall take my leave of you," he said, unlocking his car. "By the way," he added, sliding into his seat, and starting the vehicle, lowering the window so he could continue their conversation. "Tsume already approached me on the subject. I am impressed with your familial loyalty, even if your concerns seem to be misplaced."

He looked over to Kiba.

"If I may borrow from your mother's direct if not crude warning, I am not in any way, shape, or form 'fucking with' your sister, your nephew, or their lives. They both have my respect. Understood?"

Kiba gave a sharp nod.

"Do you care about her?" he asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet. "I do not spend my time or energy idly," he said, meeting his gaze.

Kiba held it steadily.

Something passed between them, and Sesshomaru powered up his window, and drove off into the night.


	17. Week 18: February 27th

_Short, sweet, and something I forgot to post last week!_

* * *

 **Dogs Playing Poker**  
 **Saturday, February 27th**

* * *

Sesshomaru shocked them all by suggesting that he host the poker night. Never in all of his years had he offered such a thing; the only events he had ever hosted had been at Kagura's insistence. His personal assistant Jaken was simply beside himself with the idea of making the preparations, and swore to make it the best evening ever.

"It is a card game, not a wedding, Jaken," Sesshomaru warned him coolly. "Do not embarrass me by going overboard."

"N-no sir," he stammered. "I wouldn't dare."

Tenten stayed with Hana that night, but invited Rin to go with her. She dropped off Kiba, picked up Rin, and at the end of the evening, reversed the process. Sesshomaru didn't see Hana that week, but Rin gave him a full report. After Rin had gone to bed, he spotted the box on the table. There was a simple card.

" _Sorry I don't get to see you this week to tell you in person, but Rin has been such a help. Please have a night out on us._ "

Inside were two tickets to a show that he vaguely remembered hearing something about, but could not quite recall.

It wasn't until later that week when called Kagome to give his regrets for the upcoming poker game, that he remembered.

"Oh, you are going?" she asked, excited. "I know she was dying to see that show, but she knows it isn't your thing. She didn't want to ask you about going. When did you get the tickets?"

"Last week," he answered truthfully, adding without thinking, "Hana got them for Rin as a thank you."

" _Hana_ did?" Kagome asked, and Sesshomaru knew she was noting his use of the woman's first name. "Well that was nice of her."

"It was unnecessary," Sesshomaru sniffed.

He wrapped the convesration up with his sister-in-law, and considered the tickets. He recalled a morning where Rin had mentioned the show was going to be coming to their local theatre. Of course he would have bought her tickets – but she knew he didn't care for these kinds of events. When she hadn't asked about going, he assumed she lost interest. But when he told his daughter of their plans, her eyes lit up and he realized that surely hadn't been the case. They spent the evening together, and he reluctantly admitted to himself what a beautiful young woman she was becoming. He took her to dinner, and then the musical, and then to her favorite place for dessert. That night, he knocked softly on her bedroom door, and entered to kiss her goodnight.

"Dad?" she asked. "Do you miss mom?"

"Yes," he said. "Some days more than others."

"Me, too," Rin admitted. "But.., but sometimes I don't miss her. I mean, it's not that I don't miss her, it's just that I don't think about it… but then I feel guilty for not thinking about it."

"It is only natural," he said, his voice sure and calm as always. "Your heart is starting to heal. Your mother wanted you to remember her, but also to continue to live your life. She knew better than most that the past belonged in the past, and the living had to move on."

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning into her pillow. "Are you, you know, moving on?"

"In stages," he replied.

"Do you think you will get married again?"

"It is too early to wonder about that," he shook his head. "I don't have an answer."

"Hm," Rin hummed, thoughtfully. "Well, for the record, Mrs. Umino is nice."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she sighed, snuggling into the warmth of her blankets. "I like her a lot. It's strange – in a weird way she reminds me of mom, but they really aren't anything alike." She yawned widely. "I wonder why that is?"

"Get to sleep," he said not unkindly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Rin was asleep before he even got to the door. His mind lingered on their conversation, though.

He wondered what the answer was.

* * *

 _See you next time!_


End file.
